CW: Flashpoint: The Rival
by Darth Saevus
Summary: "An alternate timeline, coined Flashpoint by Eobard Thawne, was created by Barry Allen when he traveled back in time and saved his mother from the Reverse-Flash." - Arrowverse And here we see the past of Edward Clariss who goes on the path of becoming the Rival!
1. Edward Clariss

Actors for the new major characters:

Jim – Michael Rosenbaum

Abigail Clariss - Aubrey Anderson-Emmons

CW – FLASHPOINT – RIVAL

EPISODE 1

EDWARD CLARISS

"My name is Edward Clariss. And I know you're thinking right now what's my story. Well, nothing awesome, that's for sure. I am just a common guy who's tryin' to make his way in this forsaken place.

A flashback passes through his words as he talks: a young kid pushes another on the stairs, "Ouch, my body. It hurts!", the kid shouted after he reached the ground level. "You've been tripped again, little insect.", the young kid laughed at the injured one. "I know what you're thinkin' – I am the victim here.", Edward's words were coming out of his mouth followed by feelings of anxiety, "And you'd be wrong. I am the bully." Edward gazed at the left side of the wall where there was a small window with kids playing outside, "And I'm so sorry for everything I've done in middle and high school. That's why I became a doctor in the first place – to help people."

"I understand, mister Clariss.", a twenty years old black lady with eye glasses said, "It seems your past is still haunting you. And you have to fix it."

"That's why I came to you, doc'.", "I don't know how.", Edward sighed. "Start with the first step.", she added. "Which is?", he asked the seemingly kind lady, "Redemption."

"Alright.", Edward took a deep breath. "Thank you for your time,", he got up, "and your help."

"It was my pleasure, mister Clariss."

Edward Clariss, the man who used to be a bully in the past, now he had grown up to become a hero of the society he proudly idolized. It was certainly not an utopian embodiment of mankind, but Clariss wanted to see it reaching nonetheless.

Edward opened the psychologist's office room door and got out. "I guess I gotta do the impossible for today."

Edward's phone rang, and his eyes suddenly sprang to life. "Hi, Abigail. How are you, sweetie?", "Dad, you've forgotten to take from school like usually.", the girl scoffed. "Right, sweetie. Daddy's coming in a flash.", Edward ended the call, "Kids these days…" "Well, I better get going."

Edward quickly walked to his black car and unlocked it with his car key. The car alarm got triggered by his actions. He turned on the car and took it off.

As he drove, Clariss saw many other cars, bikers, motobikers, kids running along with adults, and he could only smile, because he also knows this feeling.

Edward took it to right and finally got at Central City's Kindergarten or C.C.K. as numerous people liked to call it.

He waited a little longer to find a parking lot. When a parking lot was clear, Edward drove his car there.

Edward got out and waited at the gate. Every time he saw kids, of all ages, was very happy about them and their families.

And there she was: Abigail. She was dressed in a typical school uniform. Edward could see her blond hair and blue eyes. She had a pale face at the first sight, but she was in perfect shape. She was really looking like a doll.

"Abigail!", Clariss happily shouted. "Dad!", Abigail did the same. "C'mon on, sweetie. Let's get in the car.", he said. "Yeah, dad.", she added.

Abigail saw her father turning the car engine. And she seemed sad. And he noticed that expression on her adorable little face. "Something wrong, Abigail?", he asked her on a calm tone. "It's mommy. I miss her so much. I wish she was with us.", she responded with sadness. "I know, Abi. I miss her too. But she left us for another guy. We gotta accept the fact that she betrayed us.", he tried to sound unaffected by what his daughter said to him, "And you know what?", "What, daddy?", her eyes swallowed him in beauty and purity of angels, "What if we go to fair?"

"That's great, I guess.", she spoke to him with more enthusiasm.

"Give us your money, right now!"

A voice echoed throughout a dark alley, even though it was day. Edward stopped his car for a few moments and watched on the window at four men wearing black hoods with AK-47s. Edward's hands were on his car steer, and they were shaking. At this point he felt that he should interfere and save that man's life. But he could not risk losing his daughter. And truth be told: he was no superhero. Superheroes were just a fictional representation of a society who desperately needed someone to put itself back on track. Edward loved reading comic books when he was young. He loved reading about The Punisher, Spider-Man, and many others. But one day he decided to throw these works away. He understood that such creations made by man cannot truly shape the course of history.

"Daddy,", Abigail's voice brought him back to Earth, "what do we do now?"

"I, let's just,"

Edward wanted to take it off when suddenly a man with a black mask was there. "Hey, what do you think you're doin' here, huh?"

"Nothin', sir. We're just leavin'.", he said trying to keep a calm demeanor. The masked man grabbed him by the neck, "If you'll say anythin' to anyone 'bout what has happened here, I'm gonna make sure your little princess out there is gonna be pimped in. You got me?"

Edward looked at his daughter to calm her down enough to not let her panic and scream, "It's alright, sweetie. Nothin' to worry about. Daddy has everything under his control."

Edward took five hundred dollars from his wallet, "Take this money. I swear on my wife we won't tell anyone about what has happened here." The stranger said, "Good. I can trust yer a man of your word, sir.", although his face was covered, Edward could see him grinning behind the mask. The thief felt invincible behind it. As if it gave him superpowers. Or maybe it was just the simple fact that his concealed identity gave him the freedom to express himself in the many ways he wanted without the fear of being judged by society.

Edward and Abigail left that scene, horrified of what has happened to that poor man. The robbed man was instantly killed; they gave him no time to shout for help – he was preyed by animals. "All these fuc,", Edward cut himself off, "What did you say, daddy?", "Uh, nothing, sweetie. I was angry at the fact that guy was butchered by some bastards." Edward sighed, "Whatever. So should we go at the fair or," "No, daddy. I'm too scared. I wanna go home." "Alright, Abi. We'll go home."

One Hour Later

The door opens – and a man accompanied by a small being enters the house.

"So, Abi, what game do you wanna play?", Abigail runs up stairs.

"I guess Outlast would do just great,", she said with excitement. "Outlast? What's that about?" "Come and try it, daddy.", she added. "Okay, I am comin' up, sweetie."

Abigail went to her office table and swiftly searched for that game. "Don't forget about the popcorn and soda." "Ah, right.", Edward sighed and went downstairs to get them.

Abigail's breathing intensified as she was searching for that video-game. "There you are. Got it!", Abigail took it out and inserted it in her Xbox.

Edward showed up and took a seat next to her daughter. The game started and his daughter told him what he had to do. "Go there, daddy. You are continuing it where I remained."

Edward opens a door – "Hey, get back here!", he slams it. "My God! Abigail!", he paused the game. "Are you plannin' to kill me with this game. It nearly gave me a heart attack." Abigail laughed at her father, "Tricks on you. I don't even like this game. I just wanted to see your reaction." Edward was relieved knowing that his child does not play such violent video-games. "Good to know that you are not playing such stupid things. It's not good for your age, or mine either." He could still feel his heart pumping blood faster, "God, this game. I still got some chills on my spine."

"Grow up, bub.", Abigail puffed. "Hey, who taught you such words?" "You. You say words like that when you watch men dressed in underwear.", she chuckled. "Okay, that's it. Now you'll go to bed earlier.", Edward lashed at her to tickle her armpits. "No, daddy stop. I can't take it anymore! I am too weak." "I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose." They both laughed at each other. "You are the only person I love in my life, Abigail." "Yuck, that sounded too cheesy, even for yourself.", she changed the tone of her voice hearing his words. "Right. Note to myself that next time I should not tell girls what I feel. Maybe women don't love sincerity after all." "And you know what's the funny about it. I don't careeeeeee."

"Alright. Now let's do the homeworks, Abi.", he interrupted the jovial atmosphere of discussion, "And you have to learn a lot if you want to become someone in this world." "Whatevs." "That's my girl."

Edward left his daughter's room and went downstairs.

In the kitchen he was cooking some fried eggs when saw something suspicious lurking around his house. He walked towards his window and spotted a black jeep. Inside the jeep there was a man wearing a black mask. "I told ya, Jim. That girl's really the gold. She could make a fortune." The other man sitting next to him removed his black eye glasses, "Indeed, she could."

Inside the house things happen otherwise – Edward noticed three massive men, with their identities concealed by black masks, approaching his territory. Edward ran to the living room and took down the painting with Leonardo da Vinci's Mona Lisa. Behind the fake tapestry there was fully-armed shotgun Edward kept in case something bad happened to his family.

"To hell with all of you.", he added, "You're not leaving this place alive. Not on my watch." Edward under the table and waited for the opportunity to put them down with his bullets.

The door opened and Edward shot him down. Abigail heard the noise and she screamed! "Daddy, what's happening!?" "Abi, hide anywhere you can find a safe place. Now!" Abigail followed her father's advice and did as he said. "You want what's in my house, scum! Huh!? You get nothing! You hear me!"

Edward got out and hid behind the kitchen's left white wall corner. Outside the house, the other two men took a deep breath and set foot in. "Come out, nobody wants to hurt you.", one of the thugs said. He shot down the man and the other next to him got out.

"What are you doing, scum? Get inside and do what you were assigned to do. I don't want to see mister Darhk angry. Because if he is going to be angry, then I'm gonna make sure your all family dies. You understand that?", Jim said while his hands choked the thug's neck. "Yes, sir.", the thug replied back with fear. "Good. Now go back and do your thing.", Jim cleaned his sweat off his face with a white kerchief.

The thug entered the house and was shotgun-choked by Edward. "Get off me!" "And you get off my house!" The thug tried to escape, but the man's grip was too overwhelming. Edward killed him. And the thug collapsed on the floor like a shot animal. "What've I done?", Clariss felt an unimaginable feeling of guilt. But why? "Calm down, it was self-defense, Clariss. I'm sure the police will understand this."

Outside Jim was starting to lose his patience. Jim was erratically shaking his black shoes. "Alright, that's it."

Inside Edward was checking on her daughter. Suddenly the door of her room was ripped off its hinges. "What the," "You know, I've been really a puppy boy in all this situation. I tried to let you give us your progeny." "'Progeny'? She's my child, you psychopath." "Ok, mister Clariss." "'Clariss'? How do you know my name?" Jim sighed: "It does not matter.", Jim was looking throughout the room, "Look at it this way. Your female partner had left you alone. You have a burden on your shoulders to carry on. And the saddest part is that, at some point, your offspring will have to decide for herself what she would do without you." Edward kept his daughter in his arms with all his strength, "What do you mean?" "Well, you will die. And no one will be there for her. She has to learn how to make some money without proper education, right, mister Clariss?"

Boom!

Edward saw Jim's gun pointed at him and it was over!

He saw blood all over his white t-shirt.

"DAD!", Abigail shouted. "DADDY! NOOOOOOOO!", Abigail leaned towards her father to be with him. She could not believe it herself. One moment he was fine, and now about to embrace the cold death. "Abi, look, whatever happens, be,", Edward gushed blood out of his mouth. "Well, I hope you go to Heaven, mister Clariss. Have a word with God for me, would you. I really hate Hell. You cannot bargain with him."

Jim took his daughter and vanished in thin air. Edward could not believe it his eyes. A man literally teleported in front on his face. He knew there was no time to waste. He took a deep breath and got out of Abigail's room. He lost so much blood that he collapsed as he went downstairs. In the kitchen there was an aid kit he kept in case his daughter was injured. With extreme accuracy and patience Edward removed the bullet, then rapidly used the hot gas hob pan support to cauterize his wound. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!", hollows of agony followed after the undertaken action. He fell down on the floor. The stress was so powerful that he fainted for a couple of minutes. When he regained his consciousness Edward dialed 911. A black man picked up the phone and answered, "Detective Joe here. What's the problem?" "My name is Edward Clariss, sir. I don't know what to do.", the man started to lose his patience, "Calm down, sir. Take a deep breath and tell me everything there's to know about your situation." "My twelve years old daughter has been kidnapped by some guys I've never seen in my life. One literally teleported with her before my eyes.", Clariss was scratching the back of his head, "And her name's Abigail Clariss, police officer." Joe sighed, "Did you just say 'teleported'?", the man burped. "I'm here to present a complain about my situation and you are drinking on your post, officer?", Edward said on a firm tone. Joe put his drink away, "Don't worry, sir. We are on this case. Just tell me what is your home address." "Alright. It is: Central City, Missouri, 88." "Thank you for your information, sir. I promise we'll solve this case soon." "You better, officer.", Edward ended the call.

Two Hours Later

Joe and a team of investigators arrived at his front door. Edward approached the door with care and peeked through the hole. Edward opened the door and let the men in.

"If you do not mind, mister Clariss. We would like to examine the scene of crime.", Joe added with no apparent emotion. "Sure, sure.", Edward got out of their way to let them do their job.

"So, could you tell us in more detail of what has happened here?", Joe added. "Well, my mind is a little fuzzy right now, officer. But let me try.", Edward had his right palm over his forehead frowning his eyebrows. "I was in the kitchen, cooking some fried eggs,", a flashback occurred as he was telling the story, "and I see three big guys with weapons. They try to get it. I take my gun which was, by the way hidden behind that painting. I shoot them down. Then I run to my daughter to see if she is fine." Joes was noting everything he said. "And the door literally is taken apart," "Excuse me, "taken apart"?", Joe interrupted him. "I know it sounds crazy. But yeah. Then he shoots me to death. Then he steals my poor little baby,", Edward starts to cry, "And damn teleports before my eyes. In those moments I felt so hopeless, like a mouse in a trap.", Edward wiped his tears off his face. "God, you can strike me with your lightning bolt, but I hope those bastards die really bad."

"Officer Joe. We are done here.", one of those men - who came with Joe - said. "Understood." Joe looked with pity at the man and felt that the moment to comfort him was needed. "Look, mister Clariss, I have a daughter and a boy. I don't know what's like to lose them. But only the thought of that happening is horrible. I promise we shall do everything in our power to catch them." Edward felt a relief on the back of his spine, "Thank you, officer." "Well, I guess it's time for us to leave. But please do not touch the marked places.", Joe raised his right index finger. "I know, I know. Tampering the evidence would be bad. Seen lots of movies with detectives." "Alright then. Have a good day, mister Clariss." Edward accompanied all the way to the door, "You too, officer. You too." And when they were gone, so was Edward's smile. He leaned against the door with his back and knelt. Then he punched the ground with his fists. Edward took a deep breath and was resolved to save his daughter. He went to his car and drove away from his house. He kept showing photos with her daughter to people. But no response from them. As if she never existed. And this angered Edward even more. In the end he needed something to drown into. So he went to Jitters and asked for a Martini. And it was there where he would come to meet with someone he never thought to expect: Orlin Dwyer.

Orlin immediately recognized Edward Clariss. "Edward, Edward Clariss? Is that really you?" Edward looked at him, "Do we know each other?" "It's me, Orlin. You know the one you used to bully in middle school." Edward sighed, "I never thought I would meet you here, truth be told." "Well, look here I am – in flesh and bone." "So how are you, Clariss?", Orlin asked him out of curiosity. "I am a doctor." "Wow, nice! So you're saving lives now." Edward swallowed down his throat another drop of alocohol, "Yeah. And here is the funny thing. It's you." Orlin pointed at himself, "Me?" Edward sighed again, "How hard is to say it, but the reason I have become a doctor is that I've seen what a terrible person I was in the past during my childhood. And I don't want these mistakes to repeat. In some way, I want to redeem for my bad things.", "Go on.", Orlin added. "I can't tell you how sorry I am for what I have done to you. And it looks like karma has struck me back with even more pain!" "Eh, don't worry, Clariss. We were just kids back then." Orlin manly hugged Edward, "Still doesn't change the fact of what I've done." "No.", Orlin firmly stated, "But you saw your mistakes and now you're trying to improve the world. So this is a ten in my book. And what what do you mean with "karma"?" "You see, I,"

"Hey, guys. Quiet, something interesting is on the news.", one of those teens interrupted their conversation. Edward turned his face at the tv and watched her daughter on news. "Following this afternoon, a young girl named Abigail Clariss has been kidnapped from her home by unknown hostiles. Reasons are not known at this moment. But it is suggested that she may be another tragic victim of proxenetism. Her father, 33 years old, Edward Clariss, has also been told to have killed a few of criminals – whether it was in self-defense or pure retaliation fact, we do not know."

"Damn press. They always tell a bunch of lies. I gotta go.", Edward got up and was about to leave, when out of nowhere, Orlin offered himself to come with him. "Hey, I have no car, and you got one. You wanna take me home?" "Sure."

Three Hours Later

"I don't understand you, Orlin. I thought you wanted to go home. And yet you are with me asking people if they saw my daughter." "Well, there it is. I lied to you. You did a great thing for society by becoming a doctor, a hero. Now it is our time to help you." "Thanks, Orlin. Even though I know I don't deserve it." "Well, that's where you are wrong." "Whatever, blondie.", Orlin was looking at people walking on the streets. "Did you just call me "stupid"?", Edward asked the other man inside his car. "Keep driving, Clariss." "Now, I am the one who gets bullied.", Edward said it with no apparent emotion.

Inside his car Edward and Orlin kept talking when out of nowhere they see a mysterious van parked in a isolated dark alley. And Edward recognizes it. "That's it! Those are the bastards who kidnapped my daughter." Orlin showed his pistol to Edward, "Let's get them."

"This is my town, whore! When I tell you to move your butt, you do it!", the thug slapped her face.

"Everybody – hands up!", a powerful voice came out of a sudden.

The five thugs turned around only to see two men armed with one gun. "Where's Abigail, my daughter?" "Who?" "Don't fake it on me. Where is she!? I swear to God if you don't tell me, I'm gonna put you down like the dogs that you are." "Okay, man. Just calm down.", the thug unnoticeably took a smoke grenade out of his hidden belt and threw it in them, "Guys, now! Shoot them!"

Fallen bullets upon fallen bullets! Loud sounds after loud sounds! Powerful pulses of heart followed by powerful pulses of heart!

Edward shot one down but got back in the car. "Get the heck out of here, Orlin!" Orlin said nothing and he took it off. "After them you fools!", the remaining thugs went back in the van with their prostitute.

Thrill feels in the air. Edward feels on the verge of life and death. Nothing mattered except staying alive enough to find his daughter. Nothing else would matter. Nothing else at all…

Orlin, on the other hand, wanted to get alive out of this. "I thought it's gonna be easy. We were wrong."

"Why do you help me, Orlin?" "My entire life is meaningless. It's a dilemma. I am nothing. If I die, at least I die for something.", "That's exactly what I feel right now.", Edward looked behind his back to shoot in them with his pistol to prevent them from shooting in his car's tires.

"Any idea how can we get rid off these guys?", Edward asked him. "I know where we can lose them. We have to go at Ramon Industries. I know a safe place where to hide." "How do you know that?" "I work there." "Of course, typical situation. A doc' and a geek.", Edward said.

For Edward the road seemed to no end – when abruptly they finally reached there. "Get out, Clariss!", Orlin shot in them to give Edward enough time to get out. "Now, let's get the heck out of here."

Sequence after sequence flashed in Edward and Orlin's eyes. And now they find themselves trapped around dozens of people who are waiting for the launching of Francisco Ramon's particle accelerator. Edward and his seeming friend get lost in the crowd. The thugs retreat and take off their masks not to seem suspicious to the crowd of people or security force.

On the stage a nerd-looking, but well dressed person makes his appearance – Francisco Ramon.

"My name is Francisco Ramon.

Tonight, the future begins.

The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics.

Will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine, and trust me that future will be here faster than you think."

A reporter asked him a difficult question, "Excuse me, but what are you planning to achieve with the particle accelerator tonight, mister Ramon?"

Cisco came ready with his arguments nonetheless – "I and my men will release dark matter in some of areas in Central City. We hope to use it and demonstrate N.A.T.O. that enough of it can drain power from any machine that is running on electricity. This could prevent future wars." "How does this process work?", asked the reporter. "Well, miss. I and my staff will turn on the particle accelerator and with it we shall direct a small quantity of dark matter towards the fake constructs we have built in Central City Park.", he smiled. "Alright, mister Ramon. Thank you for your cooperation." "My pleasure, miss. Hey are you single or?" The woman stared at him. "You know what? Nevermind." "Now if you excuse us, we shall enter the facility and turn on the particle accelerator." Cisco waved at them with his hand and got inside the building.

Meanwhile Edward and Orlin were inside Ramon Industries. "So what do we now, man?", Edward asked Orlin. "Let's get inside and hide in the Time Vault." ""Time Vault?"", Edward added with confusion. "It's a secret place I designed in case something bad happened to me. Of course the man who leads this corporation does not know about that." "So you are some sort of mysterious scientist, huh?" "You could say that, Clariss.", Orlin added placing his right hand on the wall. A secret door opened. "Now!", Orlin silently shouted.

The thugs managed to get inside and easily disposed of Ramon Industries' security. "Find them.", one of the big thugs said to the other two.

Two minutes later and Orlin got out to see if the route is clear. He was wrong! "There they are!", one of them shouted. "Clariss get out! It's time run!" Edward followed Orlin's example and both took it in the opposite direction.

"Shoot them down!"

Both pushed their bodies to limit to avoid what seemed to be an imminent death.

"Down here, Clariss."

Orlin opens a door trap.

Both climb down at a fast pace. "Hurry up, Dwyer. I don't wanna end up as dessert for scum."

The thugs stopped and hesitated to climb down after them. "What's the matter, you afraid of ladders? Get down, pussies!" "Jim is gonna have our balls for it. And we don't want that." The thugs followed their gang-friend's advice and follow the two men.

"Oh. My. God. This place's huge!", Edward looked at the ceiling. "We are in the particle accelerator section.", Orlin pressed a button located on the lower part of the ladder and it began to retract itself. At the sight of this action, the thug below the other two screamed, "Move up! The ladder is gonna disappear."

And they were gone just like that. Vanished without a trace.

"Wait a moment. Didn't you say that smartass guy Ramon is gonna launch the particle accelerator anytime soon starting from now?", Edward looked at the marvelous complex. A huge circular construct holding various strange glassed prison-like compartments – enough for people to fit inside. "You are right.", Orlin changed the jovial tone of his voice. "So what do we do, man?", Edward blinked his eyes twice. "Let me see, we should just,"

Forward in the events and Cisco finds himself surrounded by his staff that he well supported with his great wealth of money.

"Alright, gentlemen and gentle…ladies. It's time to launch our rocket in space."

Cisco went to the particle accelerator's control panel, "And here we go."

The particle accelerator began to charge up power. "Clariss,", Orlin took out from his pockets his card key and inserted it into one of the low level glassed prison-like cells. Afterwards, Orlin tampered with the power of that compartment and shut it down. "What did you do, Orlin?", Edward asked bewildered. "I deactivated this particle accelerator cell. They are, in truth, assisting the particle accelerator to contain some of the extra-dimensional energy." "That doesn't sound good at all."

Orlin accessed another next to Edward's. "C'mon, Orlin. Get inside! Now!"

A huge wave of dark matter sprang to life. It leaks everywhere, saturating everything with its strange orange mark. "Orlin! NO!"

A small dagger-like piece from Edward's cell hit Orlin's hand.

In a flash – the entire place was a mess. Everything was out of place. Some parts of the particle accelerator kept making weird noises.

After the flash ends Edward's eyes open – "Orlin!" Edward runs at his fallen friend and sees that the piece which ricocheted off his cell partially attached itself on Orlin's right hand. Edward took Orlin in his arms and tried to remove it, but he could not. It is as if the dagger was part of Orlin now. "C'mon, Orlin. Wake up."

"Clariss…", Orlin said with great effort. "What happened?", he asked Edward being confused about the flash that blasted him. "I don't know, man. But we gotta get out of here. Do you know a way out?", Edward was looking around himself and could not believe his eyes to what happened today.

"There is an elevator at the end of this hallway.", Orlin could barely keep his eyes open. "Hold on there, buddy. I am not givin' up on you."

Edward grabbed his friend and ran at the elevator. Edward pressed the button and it went up. "Hang in there, Orlin!" Edward kept his friend in his arms – no matter what happened. He was his friend and he took an oath today – that Orlin shall not die! Fortunately for both of them there was no security guard. Edward ran at a black car and stole it. Now it was no time to respect the law – a friend was in danger. He drove to the hospital and managed to have Orlin to be in the first line of those who were fatally wounded.

"Clariss…", Orlin coughed. "Hang in there, buddy.", Clariss was running next to the doctor assistants who were transporting his friend on a medical stretcher. The assistants entered the surgery room and Edward's trip stopped there.

One Hour Later

Edward was impatiently moving his feet, then he kept walking in circles. Finally the door opens – "So, what's wrong, doc'?" "We tried to remove the unknown piece from his right hand – but we can't. He was going to bleed. It was like it's part of him."

"Is he okay?", Edward asked her. "Yes, he is fine." "Can I go inside?", Edward sighed at the doctor. "Yes – but only five minutes."

Edward entered the room. And it was quiet.

"Hey, buddy. How are you?", Edward took a seat. "Been better – to say the least.", Orlin took a deep breath. "What you did today was some badass hero stuff." "Just tried to help a friend.", his friend added with an apparent smile on his face. "Well, I gotta go home. I hope you understand. I need to find my daughter. But I promise I'll have someone to come and take care of you."

"As you say, Clariss.", Orlin looked straight into Edward's eyes. "Alright. Well, see ya later, man."

"Goodbye, Clariss."

Edward opened the door and he was gone.

"Detective Joe, I need some of your guys to come here and protect one of my friends. Something happened today, and you won't believe it."

"Dad, something happened to Wally. He was driving with his car and was suddenly struck by lightning!"

Edward heard a womanly voice.

And the call ended.

"Detective Joe? Detective!"

Edward sighed again in frustration. "Fine, I'll go straight to your H.Q."

(Rival lightning ends the current part)

(Rival lightning start the next part)

Back at the hospital, Orlin wanted to get up. When suddenly he collapsed on the floor. Orlin put his left hand on the medical box in his right to stand up and it bent. Orlin said nothing – he was shocked to see what has happened to the box.

The nurse was at Orlin's door, politely asking him if he needs something. "Sir, do you need anything?", she raised the tone of her voice.

(Cicada's theme plays)

Orlin looks at the bent box, "No…"

(Cicada's theme stops)

End Credits Roll Out


	2. Sting The Stirk

Actors for the new major characters:

Jim – Michael Rosenbaum

Abigail Clariss - Aubrey Anderson-Emmons

Cornelius Stirk – Tim Curry/Mads Mikkelsen(monster appearance and voice)

Flashback Orlin Dwyer - Jacob Tremblay

Flashback Kate Dwyer – Olivia Edward

Robbie – Jensen Ackles

Two Special Characters – *******************

CW – FLASHPOINT – RIVAL

[Previously on The Rival(voiced by Todd Lasance)

"Ouch, my body. It hurts!", the kid shouted after he reached the ground level.

"Abigail!", Clariss happily shouted. "Dad!", Abigail did the same. "C'mon on, sweetie. Let's get in the car.", he said. "Yeah, dad.", she added.

"Give us your money, right now!"

A voice echoed throughout a dark alley, even though it was day.

"I told ya, Jim. That girl's really the gold. She could make a fortune." The other man sitting next to him removed his black eye glasses, "Indeed, she could."

"To hell with all of you.", he added, "You're not leaving this place alive. Not on my watch." Edward under the table and waited for the opportunity to put them down with his bullets.

"Edward, Edward Clariss? Is that really you?" Edward looked at him, "Do we know each other?" "It's me, Orlin. You know the one you used to bully in middle school."

"Where's Abigail, my daughter?"

"Who?"

"Don't fake it on me. Where is she!? I swear to God if you don't tell me, I'm gonna put you down like the dogs that you are."

"Okay, man. Just calm down.", the thug unnoticeably took a smoke grenade out of his hidden belt and threw it in them,

"Guys, now! Shoot them!"

Fallen bullets upon fallen bullets! Loud sounds after loud sounds! Powerful pulses of heart followed by powerful pulses of heart!

"Any idea how can we get rid off these guys?", Edward asked him.

"I know where we can lose them. We have to go at Ramon Industries. I know a safe place where to hide."

Cisco went to the particle accelerator's control panel, "And here we go."

The particle accelerator began to charge up power. "Clariss,", Orlin took out from his pockets his card key and inserted it into one of the low level glassed prison-like cells. Afterwards, Orlin tampered with the power of that compartment and shut it down. "What did you do, Orlin?", Edward asked bewildered. "I deactivated this particle accelerator cell. They are, in truth, assisting the particle accelerator to contain some of the extra-dimensional energy." "That doesn't sound good at all."

Orlin accessed another next to Edward's. "C'mon, Orlin. Get inside! Now!"

A huge wave of dark matter sprang to life. It leaks everywhere, saturating everything with its strange orange mark. "Orlin! NO!"

A small dagger-like piece from Edward's cell hit Orlin's hand.

In a flash – the entire place was a mess. Everything was out of place. Some parts of the particle accelerator kept making weird noises.

After the flash ends Edward's eyes open – "Orlin!" Edward runs at his fallen friend and sees that the piece which ricocheted off his cell partially attached itself on Orlin's right hand. Edward took Orlin in his arms and tried to remove it, but he could not. It is as if the dagger was part of Orlin now.

"C'mon, Orlin. Wake up."

Back at the hospital, Orlin wanted to get up. When suddenly he collapsed on the floor. Orlin put his left hand on the medical box in his right to stand up and it bent. Orlin said nothing – he was shocked to see what has happened to the box.

The nurse was at Orlin's door, politely asking him if he needs something. "Sir, do you need anything?", she raised the tone of her voice.

(Cicada's theme plays)

Orlin looks at the bent box, "No…"]

EPISODE 2

STING THE STIRK

Edward was sitting in his bed. Sleeping. He was. Just. Too. Exhausted. He was a resolved man. But even he had limits like all people do. He had to regain his strengths for tomorrow.

And he is sleeping. He is. Dreaming.

You would expect he has a sweet dream. But you are wrong. He has nightmares since he has lost his daughter.

And he dreams now. He dreams about running on the streets. And his daughter was in front of him – held by Jim, the man who had ordered the kidnapping of Abigail.

"ABIGAIL!", Edward screamed in agony, desperate to save her. And he ran. And he ran! AND HE RAN!

But it was in vain. Because the more he stomped the ground with his raging feet; it felt like an eternity of hell. He was so close to put his hands on her. So close… But it felt like time froze in place around him. And yet he tried. And he tried! But when he shot at it, Jim and his child go backwards. It's like in one of those moments when you try to reach someone and they are mysteriously drawn away from you by superior forces. Edward saw her pale face. She was scared in his vision. And Jim was laughing at him. "Let her go, bastard!" And he laughed! And she was scared…

The emotional turmoil caused by his dream pumped blood faster in his veins. His heart beats followed the advice of his heart – and they sprang to life more powerful than ever!

"Ha!", Edward gasped. It was evident from his reactions that he woke up. And he was worried and anxious about it. He had tried many times over to contact Joe, the detective officer, but he was too busy with his personal affairs. C.C.P.D. have numerous cases since the particle accelerator has exploded. Ironically, Edward's was like a footnote in history. His case was passed in the last line of the row. Edward's claims of a man teleporting himself before his eyes sounded ludicrous. He appeared everywhere in Central City. Well. Not him. His daughter. However, the press, greedy bastards they are, as he always knew, has exaggerated the events that took place at his house. He hadn't killed them because he started the hostile attack, they were trespassing his domain. And he knew he had to fight back or be stomped on the floor. How could he do otherwise? Could he?

The disappearance of Abigail surely made sensation all over in Central City – it's just that the police department had so many cases to solve. And Edward was forced to understand he is somewhere at the tail of the line. To make matters worse, his case was given to Joe West. What Edward did not know about the police detective – is that he enjoyed drinking. Perhaps too much. Though he had no idea how that drunk man was keeping himself alive on the line with that job. But Joe, of course, knew. He had special connections with the police captain Julio Mendez's sister. They were some sort of close friends. Both had a bad past. And their meeting brought the two close enough to be considered 'lovers'. Of course it was no physical lust between the two. They were platonically fallen in love with each other. No matter how many times Julio warned Joe that he will lose his job, his sister insisted to keep him because he was making her feel alright. She needed someone in her life to understand her – and he knew he has to take care of his sister in some way or another.

A phone rang. It was Joe's. Joe immediately woke up from his sleep. He spent all his night at the hospital. His son, Wally West, has been struck by lightning the night when Cisco's particle accelerator exploded. "Um, hello, who is this?", Joe asked. "It is me, detective West. Edward Clariss.", he was scratching the back of his head, quite harsh. "Ah, you.", Joe yawned. "Excuse me, detective. What was that?", he felt being disrespected by the man tasked to saving his daughter. "Sorry, mister Clariss. I haven't been sleeping in a while.", Joe yawned again. And Edward rolled over his eyes. "Assuming you have been working at my daughter's case.", he said on a firm tone. He was no more joking – no longer keeping a funny attitude. "Oh, yeah. Your daughter's case. I forgot about it.", Joe slapped his forehead. "What do you mean by 'forgot about it'?", he raised the tone. And it was a bad sign for Joe. "Look, I", Joe tried to offer him a good explanation, but, "How dare you spend your nights sleeping, when you are assigned to find my daughter!? It's your duty as cop, man. Or you forgot about that!?" Edward said it. He was angry. Very. Angry. And when he feels like this, his thoughts are coherently and directly expressed – like a hurricane. "Don't raise your tone at me, mister. Alright? My son has been in coma since that particle accelerator exploded. Do you think I don't have much bigger worries on my head?". Joe slightly snapped it up. "I'm sorry, but I", Edward was hesitant in his words. "But what?", Joe shot him with a question as cold as ice. He was direct. Too direct perhaps. "I'm sorry. Ok? It's just that I'm losin' my minds. She is gone. And I cannot do anything about it. I keep sweating – whenever I sleep or I'm awake. And I don't know how to fix it. I went to my shrink, but she cannot help me. So, please, sir – do your job."

Joe sighs: "Do you have any idea how many cases I have on my head, man? Lots. All of you coming everyday at me – begging for help. Do I have no life? I do. I deserve some free time with my family too." Edward clenched his right fist: "You piss me off, man! Go to hell! You are a cop for god's sake. That's your job! Your job is to protect others and then yourself. When I took my oath as doctor I swore to put everyone's safety above mine. That's what guys like us – do. We put the others' needs above us. You know something, maybe you should quit. It's clear as dirt to me – that you are a loser. Go do your thing with your family, detective. I will do things myself." Edward shut him in his face and ended the call. "Idiot.", Joe sighed. "Asscop.", Edward laughed. A bit – just. Not really an expression you'd recognize on his face.

Edward gets up and walks straight at his closet – he takes his black t-shirt, blue jeans jacket, army jeans, and black shoes. He opens the door of his room and gets out. He heads downstairs, he takes it to the right at the house door and exits. He makes sure his door is closed by placing a lock on it – he was now ready in case someone would try to break in and steal something valuable: DVDs, books, medical works – so on and so forth.

And he was lucky – because although his car was no more – given he sold it to persuade a few people to help him – he got to know Orlin's cousin: Robbie.

Robbie was sitting in his chair – he was at hospital too. He came to visit Orlin the second he had heard something bad happened to him.

Robbie's phone rings.

 _DING DING DING_

"Robbie here. Who's this?", Robbie said it authoritative. "Hey, it's me Edward Clariss. Probably you don't know me, but I know your big cousin, Orlin Dwyer.", he was feeling wrong because Robbie might have known what happened to Orlin when he was nothing more but a kid. "So, you are that 'guy', huh? The bully whose daughter is missing.", Robbie sipped from his Fanta soda. "'Ex-bully' – I am officially retired. I saw how stupid I was – so I decided to make it right. I gotta admit: had it not been for your cousin, I'd have ended up on the streets – or worse. What happened to him that day: really made me put things into perspective. I still feel guilty – of course."

Robbie chuckled and Edward's reaction: "What's so funny about it?" – cliché. "Orlin thanks you, bro. He said to me that you trippin' him downstairs made him realize how valuable life truly is. Before meeting you – he used to be this cocky smartass daddy's kid. But when you took it on him with your bully attitude – you broke down that big ego of his when he was a schoolboy. Jesus", he scratched his right nostril, "I'm being melodramatic right here. Let's just say that incident made him understand what's like to value other people. Before that he was just a blind arrogant shmuck. I am tellin' ya."

Edward cut it straight to the subject: "Can you give me your car? – my baby was destroyed.", Edward looked around himself. "Sure – just make sure you don't scratch it. You'll find the keys under the 'Welcome' carpet." "Thanks, man.", Edward relaxed his muscles. "No problem. A man gotta do what he gotta do." Edward ended the call: "Yeah…", he said it both – rhetorically and indifferent. Frankly, he had no time for jokes.

One man's struggles – is it? Yes. But there is another – who almost shares the same past as Edward's.

Who could it be?

Orlin Dwyer.

Think of the fly hovering from corner to corner – recording every motion-related action of human beings – and you will find out that the little insect is in a cold room. It's quiet. Maybe too quiet. White walls. A bed. No source of entertainment. Given the simple structured surroundings – you'd most likely come to the conclusion that he is in a basic room. And you are right. And there is a man. A little worried - you might say. Black jeans. Dark short hair. Green eyes. Sure, they could be the symbol of greed if you think about it; but they are not. They are, in fact, the expression of nature. Untamed even. You could find yourself in his eyes if you ever loved animals and plants – and he does. But the question is who is he? And if pay attention to the place where the man is – you finally begin to realize who he is. He might be a nobody now, but just think about it. Think about it for a second, Edward called a man to help him in his quest to find his daughter.

So now you figured it out. Yes: he is Orlin's brother. Robbie.

And Robbie was looking at his cousin. He was worried. He was so angry with what has happened these days. One day earlier a man with a company decides to make experiments on people and no one wanted to stop these atrocities? Not even the mayor of Central City!? What is this? Why would any of this be allowed in such a beautiful and quiet city?

This used to be the land of fortune and of possibilities; now it is a place filled with freaks and dead.

When Cisco's particle accelerator exploded – the dark matter radius blast affected everything and everyone. Robbie has heard about certain men who could do extraordinary things: wall-climbing, weather manipulation, body-stretching, teleportation, mind-control, and so many other unimaginable abilities that he could not keep in his mind because he couldn't give a dollar about it.

Robbie can't take his eyes off Orlin.

He is the only family he has left.

Even now he has flashbacks about him watching TV.

"And Big Show is gonna destroy the ring", Robbie increased the volume with his white remote control, "C'mon!", Robbie shouts with the beer in his left hand while he sits on his couch like the stereotypical male. "Looks like Henry doesn't give up. Oh, look, Big Show is overwhelmed", Robbie kept his eyes on the TV – he paid no attention to what was happening outside.

Suddenly – his phone alarm! "AWESOME!" – it was Miz's wrestling theme. Robbie loved that wrestler because he was the perfect man to be followed: charismatic, self-confident, smart, sneaky. It was theater: and Robbie knew it. But those were the traits that interested him, not necessarily the smug attitude or the overconfidence of that character played by the man. He knew. He knew that wrestling, in our days, is a combination of theater and staged battles. But he loved them. For him – wrestling was like a story with superheroes. There were the good guys, the bad guys - and there were the misfits. No time to watch this show – someone called him. Robbie quickly puts the right hand on his phone and answers the call. "Robbie Dwyer here.", Robbie was drinking his beer. "Mister Dwyer – we regret to inform you, but your cousin, Orlin Dwyer, is in hospital. He is in coma.", the voice was suspect and too formal for a random person. Then Robbie finally realized: his cousin was hurt.

Robbie threw the beer and went downstairs to get dressed.

Robbie was living in Starling City – and he was lucky. On the other hand his cousin: not so lucky.

Call it coincidence or fate – but it gave Robbie a reason to come by and visit Orlin.

The flashback goes forward and Robbie is in his car already.

The white image is skipping faster this time. Even faster. Like a video tape.

And now he is in Central City. He doesn't know anything about this place.

He is, technically, a stranger. Though - it's safe to say that the place looks like a wreckage.

His cousin used to say how beautiful this city is, "But he was wrong. The city is a mess. Orlin what did you get into?"

Robbie stops his car for a second and sees a mysterious black-hooded guy walking on the streets. Quiet. Reserved. Like he planned something. "Hey, man.", Robbie smiled at him.

"Can you tell me where is the way to the hospital. I am from Starling City – so…"

The strange person clenched his right fist for a second and suddenly released the force he gathered in his strike. Robbie couldn't know why – but he saw the man approaching and wanted to take it off – exactly when: "Hey, what are you doing?"

The man leaned his right hand on Robbie's left shoulder and pointed at the direction he needed to take. But he said no word. "Thanks, man. What's your name, though?", he smiled at the strange-looking guy.

"If I said it to you, I'd have to kill you.", the man chuckled a bit, though the vibes of his words gave Robbie the feeling that he was not joking at all with this.

"Alright…", Robbie gave a faint smile on his face to hide the fact that he is scared right now. When the secretive man walked away Robbie could hear him saying his own name.

'Hey, it's me David Hersch.'

But Robbie never followed that man – so he couldn't hear the entire conversation – instead he was in his way to hospital. Following David's advice, throughout the many skyscrapers and random workshops, diners – that he noticed as his car was wheeling out in no-time.

And he finally found the hospital.

It was huge.

And it gave a vibe of hope – that you could still do something to help your peers.

Of course – those assigned to work there. On the other hand, the others would just bring people there for recovery or mending their wounds.

Another flashback followed.

And he was already inside.

Robbie asked that woman who was tasked with the job of indicating people where their sick close ones are.

"Orlin Dwyer is in the 13-D room.", the white woman added while cleaning her eye glasses with care.

"Thanks!", Robbie said. And then: vanished from her eyes in a flash.

Images are flashing again. And now he is in the room.

"Orlin. What happened, man?" Orlin was barely responding to his cousin's words, "Orlin, please!"

Orlin slowly opens his eyes – "Rob-bie…", he could hardly spell his name.

"It's okay, bro. I'm here.", Robbie took Orlin in his arms. And he could never let him go.

"Robbie – you are embarrassing me. Please… This is not some soap opera.", Orlin was talking – though: he was so calm in his wording. It's like he is a completely different person. Definitely the dark matter explosion affected his entire body construct as human being.

"Why are you here? I thought you gave no damn about me, Robbie?", Orlin looked straight into his eyes – and he felt a chill on his spine: though it was a innocent chill.

"I guess, it took me something like this to happen to remind me that you're my only family that's left.", Robbie sighed and Orlin followed the expression of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for never visiting you. I promise I'll be here from now on. I already told my friend Bob to come and watch my house – because", Robbie showed his safe case, "I rented a house and we'll spend some family time together."

The flashback ended.

"Robbie?"

Robbie came to his senses – "Yeah, Orlin?" – finally.

"Please tell these damn doctors to let me go home. I have nothing. I passed out a few times. Other than that, I'm as healthy as a wolf.", Orlin said it looking at the right side of his window – which was four meters away from him.

"You know what they said – trust them. You need to sit down here, man. You're not fine. I mean – look at the thing on your hand. What the hell is that? How did you even get it in the first place?", Robbie was gesturing his feelings to his cousin to show how terrified if of what has happened today. "It's too complicated. But can you keep a secret?", Orlin called his cousin closer by gesturing his right hand – "What?", Robbie asked him.

"Everything that happens today – is because of that bastard rich guy Francisco Ramon.

"Enlighten me, man. I don't watch news at all. All I know is wrestling and girls in bikini."

"I work, well I should say, I used to work at Ramon Industries. But then I found out that the damn idiot wanted to launch the particle accelerator and leak dark matter in Central City – all because he wanted to prove us that what he can change the course of history for the betterment of mankind. And he was wrong. When he and his staff leaked dark matter: I was caught in its radius – and I went in comatose. We all were caught. That's why you see so many people hanging around throughout the hospital. Some got sick and died. While others", Orlin caught his breath. "'Others' what, Orlin?", Robbie raised his eyebrows in shock.

"They became super-humans. Individuals gifted with unimaginable abilities. And with those powers – I know most will choose a wrong path. It's all my fault. I have helped the bastard. I should have destroyed him when I had the chance.", Orlin clenched his right fist.

"Why not reporting him to police?", Robbie was drinking a drop of beer – "Please, these guys cannot catch criminals, let alone bring down greedy corporations."

"Corporations are greedy, though. That's what dad taught us. Remember?", Robbie said.

Orlin took a cup of tea to make the feeling of dry lips go away – "And he was right."

"By the way – I heard those rumors with metahumans. But I couldn't believe it myself. I mean, it's like we're livin' in a cartoon or something.", Robbie walked at the trash to throw away his empty drink can. "Well, Orlin. I need to go – but I promise I'll visit you the moment I get another chance. 'Til then I gotta go to work."

"Bye.", Robbie bro-waved his cousin by raising his right hand up and with his back at him. Orlin didn't say anything. He remained quiet. He was waiting for the chance to get out of this place. It felt like a prison to him. He knew he was fine! He knew nothing was wrong with him! He was feeling alright! Somehow he would escape – it was just a matter of time.

Somewhere else – a man was driving a car: and he was furious. His eyes filled with rage. His teeth crackled. His mouth kept shout. His breathing was intense. His blond hair touched by the cold waves of wind. His hands clenched on the steering wheel. His right foot heavy-pressing the gas pedal. Flashbacks with his child. And flashbacks again. And again!

 **"ABIGAIL!"** , Edward screamed in agony!

And he was here – The Central City Police Department.

The man stationed his car right at the front of the cops' headquarters. As if he did that on purpose; as if he tried to defy their authority. Weak authority!

Inside C.C.P.D. people were hurrying up like ants – caught in the eternal game of survival. Each of the men, and women, had their role to play in this huge world. A lady dropped her files, then she leaned down to pick them up; two guys clashed like two titans in a folktale: one spat coffee on the other man: "Hey, watch out. This is a new suit! Pay more attention next time, man." The other guy observed that his phone broke when they collided one with each other. "And you broke my phone. Pay the money now!" "Oh, c'mon. Can we forget about this?", he said to the guy with broken phone. "Sure…", the other guy said it sarcastically. He sighed: "Whatever."

Edward is not amused by what happened. Truth be told: he was bewildered of the fact that such minor incident could turn two people into 'enemies'.

He took one last breath and advanced on the unknown terrain. Edward had in mind to go yesterday, but he noticed that everyone took a day off given they celebrated the Labor Day.

Edward took all things step by step: more careful this time. He walked straight to an officer wearing the honorable uniform all of them wear – the symbol of their integrity and heroism.

"Excuse me, name's Edward Clariss. May I see Detective West?"

"Ah, you talkin' about Joe. Sorry, man. He took some time off the work. His child is in hospital and hasn't gotten up since that particle accelerator screwed us all up. He's really depressed. Poor man.", the officer said it with petty.

"I understand but he was assigned with my case. You know, I'm", Edward erratically gesticulated.

"'Edward Clariss'? Yeah, I know." The man leaned a step forward: "Normally it isn't me who should be saying this to you. But Joe is kinda loser. If you get me. He drinks a lot and he is about to lose his job. And for some reason, he didn't."

At the verbal expression of the man – Edward's right fist clenched – ready to do the unthinkable. But he calmed down. After all: the man who stands in his face has no blame on his shoulders. "Alright. Who's running this place?", Edward bit his tongue. "It's Captain Julio Mendez.", the other officer said. "Thanks.", Edward cut it off and moved in a flash.

In another room, inside C.C.P.D., Julio was listening to Lady Gaga's Poker Face:

 _I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays_

 _Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it baby stay with me (I love it)_

 _Love Game intuition play the cards with spades to start_

 _And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_

 _I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,_

 _I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

And Edward suddenly busted in like a tank!

 _BANG!_

The door almost broke off its hinges!

"So – this what are you doing here, captain!?", Edward pointed at his left side. "My daughter's been kidnapped and sexually abused, and you're spending your time listening to music!?"

Captain Mendez turned off his laptop. "Oh, mister Clariss. What a surprise? What are you doing here?", the captain gave him a friendly smile.

"What am I doing here!? It's a pain in the ass for me that you don't want to solve the case of my child. And you assigned a drunken guy to carry on the case. C'mon, I mean", Edward sighed again, "you are the heroes of this world, man. And you're lettin' people like me down?"

Julio Mendez showed his two palms: "Calm down, mister Clariss."

"No, I won't calm down! Someone's gotten my baby and you do crap about it!", Edward hit the portion of the wall in his left.

The C.C.P.D. Captain closed the doors and closed the windows – to make sure no one listens to their conversation. And Edward was confused of the captain's action.

"Come closer, mister Clariss.", Julio said quietly. Edward approached his advice and did so. "Take a seat."

"So, what is it?", Edward shook his head.

"We have managed to partially identify the criminal based on his physical appearance given that his face was reflected in your mirror. Don't ask me how, ok, I'm not into this new revolutionary scientific stuff of this generation."

Edward scratched his right nostril: "Go on.", then the back of his head.

"His real name is Heinrich Wulf Eiling. Son of Wade Eiling."

Edward shook his head again: "'Eiling'? You mean the Eiling. The boss of the U.S Army?" The captain sighed too: "Yes. Unfortunately."

The captain puts on the table a classified file with Wulf's name on it. "This is the top secret file of his son. Now, my men could barely make use of it. One of them was about to call you today, but you came here earlier." Edward crossed his arms, "Ok. I got it. Show it to me."

"Now – take a look at this picture. Is this the man responsible for the kidnapping of your daughter?"

Edward saw the photo. And he instantly recognized his filthy face! Edward crackled his teeth: "Yes. That's the guy!" The captain put the file away and gave a disappointing look on his face followed by a deep sigh. "What?", Edward added – "I was afraid of that. You see, 'the boss' is the one who supplies us with weapons. And yesterday something terrible happened. And we can barely catch these freaks that came out of nowhere since that bastard's machine exploded. I'm afraid that if we make the call – the Commander will surely stop supplying us with what we need – to protect this city. This man puts his family above all. My father, rest in peace, said something inconvenient about his wife, and he got fired."

Edward's heart beats faster. Faster! And he feels rage again! And he wants to express it! He wants to strike someone or something! Jim's face would do good!

So. Good…

"There's really nothing you can do about it?", Edward put his hands over his face to hide the fact that he was about to cry again.

"Sorry, mister Clariss. My hands are sealed. But", the captain said with some hesitation in his words, "we may track him down. And let you fix your problem. There's no other way. Sorry. I am so sorry. I want to catch that bastard too – for so long I wanted to know who is the man responsible for all this. And now that I do", he sighed, "I regret it.", the captain took a deep breath.

"I understand, sir.", Edward gets up and leaves the room. He walks the place like a wounded dog; almost without direction. And now he is in the main hall and sees the symbolic representation of Truth, Liberty, Justice – all three principles sculptured in gold – with the seven protectors.

Edward knelt. He closed his eyes. Tears welled from his eyes now, his lower lip quivering, his face grew red...

 **"A…bee"** – he could barely say her name, **"ga…ee…l."**

His two hands open on the cold floor of the main hall. "I beg of you – universe. Please, help me save her. She's just a kid – doesn't deserve this. Take me instead. Do what you want with me. But let her come back. Come cut me in half. Take my heart out. And…"

Everyone was looking at him. The man – poor man. Broken man. Hopeless man.

Edward gets up: and he feels now he is at the center of the universe. He feels something should be done about it. And maybe the captain was right: he should do it himself. The question was – How?

How could a man like him even try to save her daughter; when he didn't even know where the man: responsible for that – was.

He gets up. With the little energy that he has left in his body – takes a deep breath – and leaves the department.

Edward knew he has no choice. He has to find them and save Abigail.

But to do so – he needs a weapon and – to his luck: he was friends with one man who runs an armory storage. Surely that friend will help him – after all they went to the same school. Edward takes the phone out of his jeans and dials. And the dialed responds. "Hey, man. It's me, Clariss. Probably you've already seen the news by now. And I need a favor from you. I'll tell everything on the way." Edward ended the call and gets inside Robbie's car and leaves.

Elsewhere – somewhere in a place populated with joyful men – covered in a jovial atmosphere – a ten year old boy dressed in yellow t-shirt and black jeans was walking with his mom. But where could they be? At a fair.

The red haired mom was taking a selfie with her child – and suddenly the boy wanted a cotton candy: "Mommy, I want that.", he pointed at the cotton candy. His mom got a call, "Yeah. It's me – what is it?"

"Mom, please.", the boy was trying to get her attention: but she was too busy.

And then a voice responded to his inner desire: "Hey, kiddo, you want a cotton candy? C'mere."

The boy gave up trying to draw his mother's attention and instead went at the man. But as a polite kid he was: "Mom, I'm goin' there to eat a cotton candy. Ok?" Her mother was keeping talking at phone: "Yeah. Yeah, Sally – and I was like: 'Really'"

There was an old man in a wheelchair: red t-shirt decorated with multi-colored balloons, black coat and jeans, and brown shoes. His face was friendly and seemed a nice guy.

He saw the kid's happy face – and he loved it. He loved it… So. Much.

"So, what's gonna be, kiddo?", the man asked him.

"Who are you?", the child asked.

"They call me Penny – the man with the cotton candies."

The kid followed the man – and they reached in a corner: eyes could not see behind what was happening.

"Where's the cotton candy, sir?", the child asked on a sweet tone. "You are the cotton candy.", the man added. "What?" Out of nowhere – the nice image of the man was gone: replaced by a hideous monster. It was black, with red eyes, sharp teeth and deer horns, skinny even. He appeared to be quite different from the man that he talked to. "So, what do you say, kiddo. How should we cook you?" The monster caught the kid and bit his right hand off. And he howled in pain. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" – his scream echoed throughout the fair – but no one could hear it: somehow the evil creature was blocking it. Then the monster bit his other arm off – and the child was still sobbing. Then the monster tasted a bit from his jugular. And blood spread all over the place.

Back at the hospital – Orlin was reading a book about human psychology – and he had this idea that he must help Edward somehow – via the laptop his cousin gave it to him.

He was trying to find more information on the various events that led to Edward's girl's missing. He was trying to find profiles on Facebook – something that would give him enough hints about the location where she was being held.

And then – a fresh news - on C.C.P.N. - popped out on his screen.

 _"My name is Iris West. And here we are in the middle of a tragedy of epic proportions. A thirty two years old woman lost her dear child today. The images are gruesome – but it appears the kid has been torn apart by some animal. Can you tell us more about what has happened here, miss?"_

That woman was crying. She was weeping and howling in pain. _"I came at the fair with my sweet baby. And then he disappeared. Then I found him lying dead and torn to pieces by an animal! Please, help me! Make justice! I hope who or whatever did that – is going to die!"_

 _"Here Iris West, live from C.C.P.N."_

Orlin's pupils dilated – and his breath grew deep. Somehow he has seen this before. And now he remembers:

Childhood.

Sweet childhood.

Flashbacks guide him back to the past. He finds himself as a kid in a forest – he has already forgotten its name – he wanted to suppress everything that has happened that day.

But now all comes back to present to haunt him.

"Sis, wait for me.", he was telling her as they both were running.

So beautiful. Such natural luxury.

The sun was at the horizon. Birds were tweeting, squirrels were running, butterflies were flying – and they were here to catch bugs.

And they found a big hole. And Kate swore she could hear the bugs: "Come to us, Kate. Take us to your home – so we can play."

Kate reached her hand and she was grabbed inside. And she screamed out loud.

"Kate!", Orlin screamed with power. His vocal cords tired out.

Orlin ran as fast as he could.

Another flash of mind.

And now he and his parents were standing next to her torn corpse. "Kate.", Orlin wept. His eyes grew red. His parents were crying too. Orlin's mother leaned on his father's arms.

Orlin snapped it out of the vivid dream and came back to reality.

He takes a deep breath – and turn his head to his right hand – attached with the shrapnel from the room in which Edward was.

He gets angry: and the piece of shrapnel glows orange.

When no one pays attention to him, he puts his left hand on the other hand and tries to remove it.

And to his surprise – he did it!

(Cicada's theme plays)

Orlin looks at it – and he takes a deep breath of air. But this time: it was different. It was an expression of his decision to catch the man responsible for his baneful past.

His eyes are focused. Orlin felt an unimaginable rage and anger. But he tried to contain them in his own being. But he still had images with the monster slaughtered – and that calms him down.

Orlin gets up. He keeps a suspicious attitude and gets out. Out of luck or, perhaps, fate – a doctor left his clothes on a hall-hanger. Orlin swaps them and plans to get away from this place. And he will.

Now he is undercover – no one shall recognize him. He was careful enough to take a white mask to hide his face.

Orlin exits the door and takes the long way. He furiously stomps the ground with his feet. He is walking so fast: like ready to commit a murder.

(Cicada's theme stops)

After twenty minutes – he is there at the fair. Luck was on his side that the hospital was so close.

Orlin was carefully inspecting the area. Normally the cops would arrest him if they saw his dagger – but he kept it safe, hidden in his clothes.

But he couldn't find anything. No clue to the imprinted place of the crime. Orlin was disappointed and sighed. Even if he meticulously analyzed the scene – there was no clue at all.

He knew it was the same thing; he knew that the kid was torn to pieces by the same beast that had shredded his sister.

Orlin left the scene of crime disappointed. And, out of nowhere, he bumped in that kid's mother. "Oh, sorry." He stopped her. "Hey, don't be. I know this will sound a little too painful to answer. But I wanna ask you more about your child, if you don't mind. I believe his death and my sister's is the same.", Orlin tried to find a way to make her confess.

"So, you are related to that girl who was torn to pieces back in the ninety's. So sorry to hear that.", the woman was still weeping.

"So, do you have any lead? What was the last thing your son did before he disappeared?", he seemed enthusiastic about it.

"I told you – I don't know. I just," – but she remembers now. "I think I remember something. I was talking to my friend at phone – when I heard a man saying: 'Hey, kiddo, you want a cotton candy? C'mere.' And then my baby was gone.", she kept crying – "It's all my fault."

"Hey, it's not your fault, ok? Bad things have been happening around here since that rich guy blasted us with his machine. Trust me, one day I will get justice for the ones we have lost and care about.", Orlin put her hands on her shoulders to comfort the poor woman – and he was gone – just like that.

The pain-filled man, but bold – was walking on the streets. And as he walked throughout Central City – he felt strange sensations: soon he began hearing his dagger. Orlin took it out and noticed something interesting: it glowed orange whenever someone was passing by. At first he thought they were merely his emotions that were to be hold responsible – but he was wrong.

And the opportunity arrived. He saw a freak shooting laser from his eyes. His name, though he never knew it, was Jake Simmons, also known as Deathbolt. He was never present when the particle accelerator exploded. No one knows how he got his powers and from where.

"Give me your money, now, baby girl or the next beam shall tear through your skull.", he said it with no apparent emotion.

Orlin ran at him – to save the poor woman. He hit Deathbolt in the head with his right fist. He didn't want to kill that man. He didn't want to get his hands dirty, he just wanted to save the woman. Orlin jumped on his back to suffocate him enough to make him pass out – "Lady, leave if you don't want to die. Now!"

The woman followed his advice and ran as fast as she could.

Deathbolt throws him off. Orlin hits the ground. Deathbolt is ready to blast him – but Orlin evades his dead blow. "You piss me, off, kid. But I will kill you. Let your parents take your lifeless body." Orlin picks up a rock and hits him in the face. Orlin slams him against the wall with all of his strength. Deathbolt sighs with physical pain on his face: "Sit down.", he hits Orlin in the head and he falls on the ground. "It's over, hero.", Deathbolt ready to blast him in oblivion – when suddenly his powers were mysteriously depleted by Orlin's dagger. "What is this?", Deathbolt couldn't believe it his eyes. His powers – now gone!

"What did you do to me?" Deathbold picked him up and was ready to stab him with his knife, "I guess we will do it the old fashioned way, amigo." Orlin found enough strength to fight back and instinctively summoned his dagger and got to lay a minor wound on him.

"This isn't over yet. I promise, I'll settle score with you. And you're gonna be dead." - Deathbolt pushed him away and he fled – terrified of what has happened to him. Too bad for Orlin – for he never saw what he was capable of with that dagger. If he only kept his eyes open – he would have noticed that it temporarily nullified Deathbolt's powers.

Orlin drew breath: "Well – that was fun."

Orlin's clothes were diry – as if he wrestled with someone for money. And he headed back to hospital – if he only did it – "'Hey, kiddo, you want a cotton candy? C'mere.'" – he heard these words: the same words the grievous mother told him.

Orlin saw a little girl walking next to a man in a wheel chair. Orlin took out his dagger and it glowed. In that moment Orlin knew it! He was the one who killed that woman's child! He was the one who killed his sister in his childhood!

He would…

Pay.

For.

What.

He.

Did.

The wheel-chaired man took her in a dark part of the forest – and Orlin followed.

"So, where is it, sir?", she asked the nice man.

And he was not nice!

And now she saw the hideous creature!

It got off the wheelchair and lashed at her. "Someone help – please!" The monster put its right hand over her face: "Pssst – it's feeding time – and it's very rude for someone to interrupt someone's meal. Now stop sobbing and let me taste you." Its words abhorred her. It tried to take her clothes off – but something sharp hit its back:

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ – it screamed in agony.

Orlin came in full force and assaulted the beast. He put his hands on the dagger and stabbed it numerous times over. "This is for Kate, bastard!"

 _"FOR"_

 _"KATE!"_

Orlin embraced his rage. And he felt how he got more powerful. The monster gushed black blood. "Orlin – it is really you? How are you?" – his voice was cold as ice; and it pierced his heart.

"How do you know my name, freak?"

"I know my prey very well. But you always fascinated me. That is why I didn't kill you back there and then. That's why I only killed your sister, Kate. She", it noted his reactions, "tasted good." – a faint smile appeared on his face as he said those perverted words.

"Shut up!", Orlin stabbed it again. And again. And again!

It gushed even more blackness out of its mouth. And it seemed to die away.

After making sure it was dead – Orlin took the little girl in his arms and comforted her: "Hey, kid. It's alright. I'm here to save you."

But behind him – the monster reformed.

"Look out!", the girl cried out in terror.

"Naive, Orlin. Never let your guard down.", it pushed him away from the girl. "No!", Orlin was about to never forget himself for promising that sweet child false hopes.

"Life is not fair. Get used to it. And maybe you will be able to improve it." It was about to taste from her – when Orlin's dagger absorbed the freak's powers like it did Deathbolt.

"Impossible.", it felt how every power it had was going away.

"You are full of surprises, boy.", the beast said and swiftly moved away before the dagger nullified all its power.

Orlin took a deep breath and walked straight to the child: "Now, let's get the hell out of here."

It may have escaped – but now Orlin came to understand at least some of the extent of the power he possessed.

Orlin never went to hospital again – instead he took another route.

Robbie was enjoying a wrestling match – when suddenly someone rang the bell. Given what has happened since he had come here, Robbie first peeked – and he felt a relief, but somewhat a concern for his cousin's safety.

"My god, Orlin. Shouldn't you be in hospital?"

"Let the doctors at their jobs. I don't need them. But I've good good and bad news for you. I finally found out who killed my sister, Kate. It was a monster."

Elsewhere, another man has to fight his own demons: Edward Clariss – and he has the right tools to do so.

"Hey, man. How are you?", Edward said while being inside the armory storage of his friend. "I have come. Now give me a weapon for what I must do. And I tell you – it must do a big bang, man."

"Take your pick, doc'.", his friend said.

Clariss smiled. He knew he is going to save his daughter and they will pay for what they have done to his him and his family.

(Rival lightning ends the current part)

(Rival lightning start the next part)

David Hersch was in his house. He was alone – as always – working at his bombs and many other projects. He had conspired against the existing government for a long time: and he knew there was a matter of time until another law shall rise. His entire life was a dedication to bombs – one could say. Bombs were an art – the pure expression of human engineering to cleanse and purify.

He remembers that day – which was yesterday – when he meets the man who asks him for directions. He muses how it must have been if that man listened to his conversation. But Robbie never did. If he did, he would be hearing the following: "Tell mister Damien Darhk that I have acquired enough bombs to blast Central City. All I need is a device from Mercury Labs that has the power to increase the range of a bomb. With enough luck – I can get it in three days.", David was carefully talking at phone. In fact he was not even using any existing telephone company number. His phone was a gift from Damien Darhk's H.I.V.E. They worked on a unique frequency – not tracked by the police or any other forces occupied with the protection of human lives.

David knew what Damien's plan was. His plan was to blast the entire world into ruins – so it could be made anew. And Damien promised the young man a seat to the table of the New Order. He would be the one in charge with the protection of the reborn world. And why wouldn't he want that? He wasn't stupid to not take part to this.

"And one more thing – tell him that", David was quietly talking and constantly watching in the right and his left.

 _"Tell me what?"_ – it was Damien Darhk himself. Leader of H.I.V.E.

"Um, nothing, sir. It's an honor to meet you. I knew you were the mayor of Starling City. But I didn't know that your plans were to make the world better.", David was indeed a lackey – but Damien loved lackeys, though. _"Mister Hersch"_ , Damien sighed, _"look what's the deal here. I like you – your bombing skills are quite impressive. But tell me how are you going to enter Mercury Labs and make use of that device which has the power to amplify the range of a bomb?"_

David suddenly stopped, watched around: forward, right to left, and back – he slowly retreated in a dark alley.

 _"Suppose you do."_ , Damien was quite calm when speaking. He was a gentleman. But no one knows the monster that is inside him. He is a snake dressed in a lamb. No. He got in the lamb and killed him. And now he wears his beautiful skin. _"But even if you get out. Your face will be all over the city. And I cannot risk such grave errors. If they catch you – they will figure it out. And I'll lose my strengths in these cities. Remember, Hersch. I am not the only big fish in the bowl. Well, not yet, anyway."_ , Damien said it with indifference and a bit of irony.

"Don't worry, mister Darhk.", David was talking at phone covered in shadows. He was in a dark corner of a donuts shop. "I have some clothing items that I can use to make a suit. It's kinda ninja-like. I shall use it to hide my identity when I infiltrate Mercury Labs."

Damien sighed. _"Ninja-like?"_

"Look – all that matters is that I'll get the job done. Alright, mister Darhk. You can count on me.", he felt palpitations of heart – he idolized Damien Darhk: this man. And what he stood for. And still doesn't realize he is just a tool for the lamb-snake. A tool Damien will soon get rid off after he will have outlived his usefulness.

(Damien Darhk's theme plays)

 _"Alright, mister Hersch. Do it. But in case you fail – I will personally send order for your assassination."_ , Damien – cold-blooded as usually. David felt a sudden chill on his back – he knew what a powerful man Damien was. It was only necessary a finger to snap – and that person was gone.

"I understood, sir.", David lowered the tone of his voice.

 _"Good. Get to work, mister Hersch. Make your country proud."_ , Damien – bastard man.

David ended the call – he got out – and looked around once more to make sure he is alone. And he is right and safe from any eye-witnesses who might have listened to his conversation with the corrupt mayor of Starling City. And he walked away. All a person could see – was his back. And so he disappeared in the gloom of night: disappeared without a trace.

(Damien Darhk's theme stops)

End Credits Roll Out

[The Two Special Characters are:

Jake Simmons/Deathbolt – Doug Jones

David Hersch – Chris Webb]


	3. Dark Desires

Actors for the new major characters:

Jim/Heinrich Wulf Eiling – Michael Rosenbaum

Abigail Clariss - Aubrey Anderson-Emmons

Flashback Cornelius Stirk – Tim Curry/Mads Mikkelsen(monster appearance and voice)

Flashback Orlin Dwyer - Jacob Tremblay

Flashback Kate Dwyer – Olivia Edward

Robbie – Jensen Ackles

Flashback Jake Simmons/Deathbolt – Doug Jones

David Hersch – Chris Webb

Dr. Ambres – Loosen Chambers

The Two Special Characters - *******************

CW – FLASHPOINT – RIVAL

[Previously on The Rival(voiced by Todd Lasance)

EPISODE 2

STING THE STIRK

* "ABIGAIL!", Edward screamed in agony, desperate to save her. And he ran. And he ran! AND HE RAN!

"Let her go, bastard!" And he laughed! And she was scared…

*Robbie was sitting in his chair – he was at hospital too. He came to visit Orlin the second he had heard something bad happened to him.

Robbie's phone rings.

DING DING DING

"Robbie here. Who's this?"

"Hey, it's me Edward Clariss. Probably you don't know me, but I know your big cousin, Orlin Dwyer.",

*"Hey, man.", Robbie smiled at him, "Can you tell me where is the way to the hospital. I am from Starling City – so…"

"Thanks, man. What's your name, though?"

"If I said it to you, I'd have to kill you

*"We have managed to partially identify the criminal based on his physical appearance given that his face was reflected in your mirror. Don't ask me how, ok, I'm not into this new revolutionary scientific stuff of this generation."

"Go on."

"His real name is Heinrich Wulf Eiling. Son of Wade Eiling."

"I understand, sir."

*"A…bee" – he could barely say her name, "ga…ee…l."

*"So, what do you say, kiddo. How should we cook you?" The monster caught the kid and bit his right hand off. And he howled in pain. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" – his scream echoed throughout the fair – but no one could hear it: somehow the evil creature was blocking it.

"My name is Iris West. And here we are in the middle of a tragedy of epic proportions. A thirty two years old woman lost her dear child today. The images are gruesome – but it appears the kid has been torn apart by some animal. Can you tell us more about what has happened here, miss?"

*"Come to us, Kate. Take us to your home – so we can play."

Kate reached her hand and she was grabbed inside. And she screamed out loud.

"Kate!", Orlin screamed with power. His vocal cords tired out.

"Someone help – please!"

*"Pssst – it's feeding time – it's very rude for someone to interrupt someone's meal. Now stop sobbing and let me taste you." Its words abhorred her. It tried to take her clothes off – but something sharp hit its back: "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" – it screamed in agony.

Orlin came in full force and assaulted the beast. He put his hands on the dagger and stabbed it numerous times over. "This is for Kate, bastard!"

"FOR"

"KATE!"

*Orlin embraced his rage. And he felt how he got more powerful. The monster gushed black blood.

"Now, let's get the hell out of here."

* "Hey, man. How are you?", Edward said while being inside the armory storage of his friend. "I have come. Now give me a weapon for what I must do. And I tell you – it must do a big bang, man."

"Take your pick, doc'.", his friend said.

*"Tell mister Damien Darhk that I have acquired enough bombs to blast Central City. All I need is a device from Mercury Labs that has the power to increase the range of a bomb. With enough luck – I can get it in three days

"If they catch you – they will figure it out. I am not the only big fish in the bowl.."

"Don't worry, mister Darhk.", David was talking at phone covered in shadows. He was in a dark corner of a donuts shop

"Good. Get to work, mister Hersch. Make your country proud.", Damien – bastard man.

David ended the call – he got out – and looked around once more to make sure he is alone. And he is right and safe from any eye-witnesses who might have listened to his conversation with the corrupt mayor of Starling City. And he walked away. All a person could see – was his back. And so he disappeared in the gloom of night: disappeared without a trace.

EPISODE 3

DARK DESIRES

"Wait a minute there – 'a monster'?" – Robbie asked Orlin bewildered.

"Yeah." – Orlin was frustrated. After all that monster had murdered his sister when he was nothing more but a kid.

"I don't understand, bro, to be honest. What's happened to you, Orlin!? You act a little strange. Something's happened when that machine"

"'Particle accelerator'" – Orlin corrected.

"Ok, man. So care to tell me what happened that night?", Robbie was sitting on his couch with a beer can in his left hand. His position suggested self-confidence.

Orlin knew he couldn't explain it; it wasn't that easy. "You'd not understand, Robbie. Leave it that way."

Robbie sighed: "Try me, Dexter.", he stared in his eyes with a bored face expression. Orlin kept rubbing his hands – definitely guilty of something: and Robbie noticed that. Orlin gasped. Still hesitant.

"Look – man. I promise I won't judge you like your papa did. Just tell me what's goin' on and I'm sure we'll find a way to make this out."

Orlin takes a deep breath – as if he was ready to enter a competition and challenge the strongest man. He is scratching his forehead and pausing his breathing for a few moments. He covered his eyes with his palms. "It's all my fault, Robbie."

Robbie, carefully paying attention to his words – "What do you mean?"

"I could've stopped all this. And instead I created monsters. And I'm one of them.", Orlin said it with contempt in his eyes – and Robbie saw it.

"What do you mean, man?, Robbie's face expressed concern for his cousin's safety.

"I", Orlin was looking at the window in their right side where people of all ages kept walking or running. "but don't be scared, alright. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Robbie's eyes barely widened – eager to find out what is happening to his 'wounded' cousin.

"Remember the shard that was attached on my hand?", Orlin kept a friendly tone.

"Yeah, I do." "You told me how you found a way to remove it."

Orlin takes another deep breath – "Take this and place it on that table.", it was a wooden table situated next to the window in their right. It has beautiful flowery decorations.

"Ok.", Robbie walk there and places it. "What's next?", Robbie turns to his cousin.

"Watch out – step aside.", Orlin put his eyes on the dagger.

"As you say, doc'.", Robbie follows his advice. "What now?", Robbie gave a friendly vibe with a smile on his face.

Orlin's eyes glow orange: his face expression gets serious – as if he is ready to take someone's life.

Robbie sees that on his visage – "Bro, what's happenin'?" "What is this?", Robbie tried to gesticulate his feelings of insecurity.

Orlin faintly crackled his teeth and imposed his own will on the dagger. Robbie could see that fire in his eyes – as if he was the master of the universe itself. That his commandment must be followed.

In a flash of speed – the dagger surrounded Robbie and reached straight in Orlin's right hand.

"Woah. Woah. Woah.", Robbie's mouth widened. "What the hell is happenin' here. What is with that frickin' dagger coming back at you. What – are you some sort of Jedi?"

Orlin sighed again.

"I need to confess you something."

Robbie bites his lips: "Go on."

Orlin gestured with his hands: "The night when the particle accelerator exploded – I and Edward Clariss were inside. Nothing happened to him because I told him to go in a cell that was meant to absorb radiations and protect him. But a part of the cell he was in – which was meant to seal him from dark matter – bounced off and attached to my hand."

Robbie was quite shocked and wanted to hear for more from his smart cousin.

"My luck is that shrapnel was infused with dark matter too. And when it got attached onto me – it got completely under my command.", Orlin was looking at his dagger as if to a solid-manifested man made power that would allow him to change the very universe he inhabits.

So much power.

So much.

Robbie's face grew tired. "Bro", Robbie paused, "What the heck is dark matter in the first place, man?", he was not a scientist. Orlin should know that. "I'm not into this nerd stuff like you are."

Orlin gave a faint gasp. "Here is the thing. Think of dark matter as something which is capable of changing your entire body structure. Some people die, others may go in traumas and never recover. And those who manage to get through it – get changed. They gets superhuman abilities."

So much information for Robbie to grasp. Robbie sighed and put his two palms over the back of his head. "Man – that's so much information to take."

Orlin rolled his eyes over, "Yeah." But something was out of place; Orlin noticed the face expression of his cousin. He made that 'suspecting face' whenever he knew that something fishy was going on.

"What?", Orlin asked Robbie.

"So let me get this straight. We already settled that you are a mutant. But here is my confusion: Why the other mutants cannot just call your dagger? I mean they have dark matter too, right?

Orlin paused looking for words to make his cousin understand the situation. "Because it got attached onto me. There's a connection between me and this shrapnel. I don't know how to explain it to you. Let's just say that each of us are different. All people have a unique mutant signature. And when the shrapnel got attached onto me – it received my signature. It's like, I can't find my words"

"Like Thor's Mjolnir and Sauron's Ring, right?", Robbie interrupted with a faint smile on his face.

"And you call me – a geek?", Orlin looked straight into his eyes.

Robbie took another drop of beer. "To be frank I love watching this stuff – not over exaggerating, though." Robbie pointed with his beer can at Orlin, "But don't tell anyone. Alright?"

DING DING DING

"Company, man?", Robbie turned his head in the direction of the door.

"Stay back. Better said: hide under the table.", Orlin tightened the grip of his dagger and the expression on his face changed. A wolf.

"Done.", Robbie added in quiet. "Kick their asses.", Robbie thumbed up with his hands at Orlin. "And don't forget to use your powers. I wanna see you in action."

Robbie noted his cousin's serious face, "Ok. I'll stop now. Just: Do it!"

Orlin said nothing and slowly walked towards the door – ready to defend his family and house. Orlin sneaked a peek through the door's small glass hole.

Dr. Ambres.

The woman who treated him when he was brought to hospital.

Orlin's worries were whisked away. He hid his dagger in the shelf next to his right.

Ambres was waiting outside – stomping the carpet with her right shoe.

"You again?!", Orlin gave a tired voice expression.

"You know how much trouble you put me in, son?", Ambres walked inside. Orlin wanted to say something to her, but, "You know there's no notification about your well being that suggests you can go home."

"Look here, lady", Orlin put his elbow on the right side of his door, "I'm fine. I'm really fine. I don't collapse anymore on the ground. And I can", he moves his hands, "See? I'm good."

Ambres sighed. And Orlin noticed it. "Ok, look. How about we do it this way: give a medical advice that I can stay home. And when something wrong happens to me; then you are free to take me to hospital and never let me out. Is that alright, doctor?"

It was a good idea.

"Well, I suppose you are right." "Let me see what I can do."

Orlin was about to leave her when she remembered something. "One of my work colleagues have been complaining that their suit is missing. Now, if you will, I want it back."

Orlin put his right palm over the back of his head: "Yeah. Ok. Hey, Robbie, come and give this lady that suit."

Ambres saw a man crawling out under the table.

"Um, hi. Name's Robbie Gibbons. Nice to meet ya.", Robbie gave her a friendly smile. She only hoped he would flirt with her because he was a handsome man. She smiled at him back – Robbie got surprised. "Ok. I think I'm going after that stuff."

Robbie went in the bathroom and picked it up from the place where Orlin was keeping his dirty laundry.

Robbie came back. "There you have it. A little scratched and muddy. But apply a drop of Mr. Muscle and all the bad stuff is wiped away.", he gave her the clothes of that doctor.

Orlin interfered, "Forgive him, doctor. He was just joking.", Orlin closed the door in her face, then re-opened it, "Oh, yeah. Forgive me too. Have a good day."

"Hey, what was that?", Robbie asked his cousin with a confused expression on his face.

"'Mr. Muscles', really, Robbie?"

Robbie nodded, "Yup. That's what I use to wash my clothes."

Orlin shaked his head and narrowed his eyes, "You don't use that for clothes, man. You are using it to wash your dishes."

"I use it for that too.", Robbie added.

"Whatever."

And both were returning in the living room. "Wait a minute – don't tell me you have been washing my clothes with that?"

Robbie widened his mouth, "Whoops."

Orlin sighed, "Whatever."

To their surprise – the door bell rang again.

DING DING DING

Orlin furiously walked straight to the door to open it.

"Didn't I tell you to"

The door is opened.

"Hey, man. It's me, Clariss."

"Orlin?", his face shocked.

"Thank God. I thought it was that doctor again."

Clariss had no idea what is going on. "Someone care to tell me what is happening here. And how is it that you aren't in hospital?"

"Come in.", Orlin invited him in his house.

All three are in the living room now.

"That must have been tough, man. Your sister killed by a monster. And now that a child. And you are a mutant now.", Clariss sighed. "Why does it feel like it's all my fault?"

Orlin and Robbie noticed the tone of his voice: so broken and hopeless. "Had it not been me and my own reasons. You'd still be normal."

Robbie leaned his right hand on Clariss' left shoulder. "We all know the story. Alright, man? It's not your fault. If that didn't happen. Maybe my cousin would be dead by now. Who knows."

Clariss looked at Orlin.

"Did you tell him?"

"Tell me what?", Robbie added to his own confusion.

"You see – I haven't told you the entire truth, Robbie."

"Go on.", Robbie paid attention to his cousin's words.

"The truth is that I have been fired a long time. I am not a scientist anymore. The reason why I went with Clariss at Ramon Industries – was to save his daughter. To right something wrong."

Robbie now understands that he is caught in the middle of something very serious.

"I,", Robbie cannot find his words. "I mean why don't you ask C.C.P.D. to do this. Can't be that hard, right?", he looked at both of them.

"Believe me I tried to reason with them. Apparently that guy who kidnapped my daughter is the son of the U.S Army Commander. And believe me you don't wanna mess with that guy.", Clariss shook his head in disapproval.

"Man, that's some messed up stuff.", Robbie added at his turn.

"And if they catch him: the C.C.P.D. Captain fears he would stop supplying Central City with weapons. After all – these days are bad. Freaks everywhere."

"A few hours ago – I heard about a guy who could shoot laser from his eyes. This guy was wounded and a cop tried to apprehend him; but he got burned to death."

Robbie raised his right hand index finger, "You might as well call that guy – Deathbolt. You know because he fries stuff."

"Yeah…", Clariss said. He didn't care about nicknaming these freaks with superpowers.

"Hey, Orlin. Isn't that the guy you've told me about? You know the one whom you stabbed?"

"Keep it secret, man. At least for once.", Orlin raised the tone of his voice. He clearly didn't want to let people know that he was capable of hurting another human being. After all he used to be a scientist: they are meant to create and build things – not to destroy them.

"Woah. You stabbed that guy, Orlin? What happened back there?", Clariss' eyes widen.

"Well – he got struck by that machine accelerator. And now my big cousin right here – is a superhero.", Robbie's left elbow lean-hit Orlin's.

"So what powers do you have?", Clariss narrowed his eyes in curiosity.

Perhaps.

Perhaps Orlin can be the one who could save Abigail and kill Jim.

"I didn't begin to discover the true extent of my abilities. All I know is that I can dampen other people's powers. Well, for a short time, at least."

"Can you do that? Awesome!", Clariss' eyes widened again.

"Sometimes the dagger,", Orlin was staring at him like a christian starting at the heavens, "glows orange. Sometimes it glows red."

Robbie saw his serious look: his cousin's eyes gazing at the shrapnel.

"And when I removed that beast's power. It glowed blue."

Orlin narrowed his eyes, "I think the reason for that is because I can dampen everyone's powers. That would mean there are more ways for someone to get their powers."

Clariss rubbed his hands, "I guess that makes sense."

"At first I thought that", Orlin begins to have flashbacks of him stabbing the beast to death, "the monster who killed my sister was affected by dark matter. But now it's safe to say that it has nothing to do with dark matter."

Robbie interfered, "That means there's more than one source for gaining super powers. And you have the power to take them away.", Robbie took a drop of drink from his can, "It's poetic, if you ask me."

"Yeah. But I still can't just do it like that. I am still learning."

Orlin has another set of flashbacks. He is walking through the crowd.

"I don't know what triggers this dampening effect. Because it seems that this dagger needs certain 'thoughts' to work for me. I need to understand how to nullify all the other mutants' powers who didn't get them from dark matter. If I want to finish off that beat, I need to be ready."

"'Stirk'."

Both Clariss and Orlin narrowed their eyes.

"Okay, look. You can't just walk around like that and not know these guys' names. They need nicknames. For example: the guy you hurt and can fry you is Deathbolt. The 'guy' who eats children is Stirk. You know, um, to avoid confusion."

"We don't do that. It's cringey.", Clariss said. And Orlin approved.

"I know that. But you gotta distinguish somehow these guys from other guys. You don't know their names after all – right?"

"He has a point, Clariss.", Orlin noted much to his own disapproval.

"Alright…", Clariss sighed.

"So what brings you here, Clariss?", Orlin said.

"We already know that C.C.P.D. is an incompetent policing force. Not to mention that the guy who was supposed to work on my case was drunk loser."

"However, the captain told me that if I kill Eiling's son, he will cover the case and stand for my case."

"It's a trap.", Robbie added. He knew that Clariss would never be capable of murdering someone as important as Jim and get away with it.

"I know.", Clariss rubbed his hands. "But now that I know that Orlin can dampen other freaks' powers. Maybe you could help me. After all Jim is one of those freaks."

"Look, Clariss. I'm really sorry for your loss. I really am. After all I lost my cousin in that forest that night – at the hands of Stirk."

"But, I mean, be serious, both of you. What are you trying to accomplish here?"

Robbie stands up – as if ready to hold a speech in front of them.

"Your daughter was kidnapped by some crazy guy who has big relations with the men behind shadows. You, Orlin, chase a shadow. This isn't some show with superheroes. You can't just go around and make yourselves justice. It's not how it works."

"Yeah. You don't understand, Robbie.", Clariss' face was devoid of emotion.

"I have a family. I am concerned for them every day of my life." "But have you considered what would happen if you die? How would people see you? You don't have the law in your hands. Someone already has it. Choices have consequences. And what you're tryin' to do will have huge consequences."

Orlin looked at his dagger. "Deathbolt didn't attack me. I attacked him – to save a woman from getting toasted. You just don't understand us, Robbie. You are there with your wrestling and girls in bikini. You live a happy life. But not us. We are torn apart. His daughter, my sister. And some other murdered children." "You cannot understand our pain."

"Somebody has to make justice here if the cops can't.", Clariss said.

"Hey, don't look at me like looking at a hipster. When it comes about family and the other people. Family always come first. I am just worried for you, man. I am worried what you could do with that frickin' magic dagger of yours. What if you throw that dagger and you take an innocent's life. Ever thought about that?"

Both of them felt the serious atmosphere chilling in the air.

"Remember, Orlin. With great power, there must come great responsibility."

Clariss gets up and looks at the window. He saw children playing outside with their dads and moms. He misses that feeling so much. He wishes so much Abigail could return back to him. And he drops another tear of sadness over his face.

His hands shake, "Your cousin has a point. He is right about everything. I took you, Orlin, in my mission to save my daughter that I forgot to tell you to go back and not come with me. And now you are like that because of me. Frankly I should just put a bullet in my head and be done with it."

"I mean: who am I to change the world? I am just one man against the world. And I am powerless. Hopeless. Useless."

Clariss wiped the tears off his face and turned around.

"Forget what I said. I just came to bring your car back." Clariss headed to the exit door. "And now, if you excuse me, I will go and die."

Robbie feels pathetic now. How could he say such things? He loves his family, but he should understand the man's situation. What if he was in his place? Would he stay true to his beliefs?

"Clariss, wait!", Robbie shouted. "I'm sorry. Come back here."

He followed Robbie's advice and went back in the living room.

"Look, I am from Starling City. I know a guy who might just help you. Fortunately for me: it happens that I accidentally saved his life once and he owes me one."

Elsewhere, in Starling City, a man shot a masked thief in the head who tried to rob a poor woman.

BANG!

"Bullseye.", the man said. After shooting the guy to death, he puts his gun back in the belt. The woman says nothing and she runs away.

The man standing before the corpse wears a black leather suit with protective kevlar lining – offering him protection in combat. An equipment holsters – which meant many guns and weapons around with him that can be attached to his suit.

His arsenal includes: a Heckler/Koch MP5K – his main submachine gun; a FN SCAR-L – his main assault rifle with a mounted FN MK 13 Mod 0 grenade launcher. And if he was ever in danger all he needed to do was to take out his Glock 17. If he ever wanted to shoot people from afar, all he had to use was a Nemesis Arms Vanquish which in fact was a suppressed sniper rifle. And when he wanted to catch and torture his prey – he would just use a Bola.

Just when he was about to go – he receives a call.

The man answers the call.

"What do you want?"

At the other side of the line was Robbie and his two friends. "Hi, man. It's me, the guy who saved your life last year. Remember?"

The man narrowed his eyes, "Oh, yeah. That guy. What is it?"

"You see, the daughter of one of my friends is missing. Maybe you heard about Edward Clariss?"

"Oh, yeah. I heard about it."

Clariss suddenly took Robbie's phone, "It's Edward Clariss, sir."

"Please, don't sir me. You make me feel like a grandpa. Just call me: Carter.", he puffed.

"I need your help, Carter. I have been asking C.C.P.D. to help me, but they refuse because the guy who kidnapped by my child is the U.S. Army Commander." "Please – Carter.", Clariss was begging for him to help him.

Carter bit his lips, "Well – Central City isn't my territory. But I guess I could make an exception at least for once. I am sure Arrow can protect this city from scum in my absence."

"Ok, thank you, Carter."

Carter ended the call first.

"Hey, Nyssa?!", he shouted looking at the phone.

"What?", her voice came from a black van painted with a red skull on it.

"Pack up – we're going to Central City."

But who was this mysterious man and the woman whom he told her name? Even though he was called James Carter – truth be told – that was the name people used to define his existence. Even he – himself wasn't sure if that's his name. His entire past is a fog. He remembers almost nothing of his previous life. It's like the video tape is broken. No matter how much he tries to recover his past, he can't. It's gone. The trauma he endured in war, the losses he had – all of them took their toll on his soul and mind. All that he recalls is the sound his victims makes as he takes their lives. He loves what he does. He isn't really doing out of contempt. It's more of an art. Carter considers killing an art. In his eyes – rapists, bank robbers, serial killers – are nothing more but his subjects to experiment with. He loves to cook their legs in hot honey, removing their nails or cutting slices from their ears. What fascinates him even more is when he puts them on a stretching table – and he hears their bones suddenly crack. And their howls of pain: excellent! Carter just had this sick fantasy of breaking things. The blood dropping off the victims' corpses was charming.

James Carter doesn't care what Starling City believes about him. He is not doing that for them. He is doing that for himself. Although – he is a man of his word. If he owes to someone – he shall respect the side of his bargain.

And those who don't know him in particularly – publicly call him: Vigilante.

Before Barry Allen traveled back in time and created The Flashpoint Timeline, Vigilante was someone else entirely. His name was Vincent Sobel – who was being nearly killed by Sean Sonus. However, Vincent survived due to the particle accelerator explosion and upon becoming a metahuman with the ability to regenerate much faster than normal humans, he began a crusade against criminals. But now the timeline has changed. Vincent no longer punishes criminals or works as cop. Now he has a better life. He is the man who runs The Starling City Star newspaper. And he loved Vigilante's infamy. He always wondered how would have been if he was one of them too. If he only knew the truth. If he only knew that he was once the same figure he so adored.

Even though James replaced Vincent in this new reality – they are different to the core. Vincent killed criminals out of despise and hatred. James does it because it's fun.

Elsewhere in Central City, in a place isolated by society – a man in shadows was working. Fully black and concealed by a hood.

David Hersch.

He was constructing a bomb to attach it near his house to keep any unwanted guests off his territory.

"Nearly done." David said in quiet and then put the bomb on a wooden table.

Now it was time to strike Mercury Labs and steal the device which would allow H.I.V.E. to create a nuclear disaster of world proportions.

But before paying a visit at Mercury Labs – David made sure that no one would recognize him. He already remembered that he has told Damien Darhk about his outfit – meant to cover his real identity.

David turned his head to the right and went at his hanger: there was his costume – consisting of a pair of dark white gloves and a long hooded black coat.

His eyes were cold as ice – and maybe even his heart. A man like him ready to blast a world into ruins? Such cruelty.

But David knew. He knew this is the only way. Humanity has been rotting in sin for millennia. Someone had to come and make a change. Humanity had to die – to experience pain, so they could learn how to help each other out.

And he hates his job. He is nothing more but a donuts boy – barely making money for a living. And he hated it! He wanted more! He wanted a better life. And that's what Damien Darhk would come to offer him in return. All David wanted was luxury: a luxury that he damn deserved.

Darhk knew why he chose that man for this assignment. David Hersch didn't know to do only explosives – he was also a master in EMP bombs. He could make gas bombs, sleeping bombs, smoke bombs – every type of bomb that existed on Earth. Though – his expertise never went noticed for he kept it in shadows. Just like himself.

But not yet. What was he thinking? He couldn't just bust in with his bombs like that. He needed some extra stuff. And then a thought struck his mind like a lightning.

The Sonic Gloves. The famous lethal weapons designed by Hartley Rathaway. Though, in this timeline – there is no Pied Piper. In this alternate reality created by The Flash, Hartley is just a scientist fully dedicated to his work.

Could have Darhk offered David weapons to accomplish that goal? Of course he could, but he would not. He knew that somehow, in some way, C.C.P.D. would find a way to link David Hersch and him if they got his weapons in custody. Best not to interfere. If David failed – he'd die and Darhk would find a replacement to finish the job.

David doesn't have to worry. He still has one day left to accomplish the mission.

First the Sonic Gloves, then Mercury Labs.

David planned to get out of his house – then he remembered that he needs something to breath in toxic air when he throws his bombs.

His black industrial mask.

He once used to work at Szrek Chemicals – but quit because the job was too bad. And David hated complications in life. Though he kept the mask – and he was right to keep it. For it was good to modify his voice to sound deep.

[David Hersch's theme plays]

With the outfit on him and equipped with bombs – David Hersch set a path to Rathaway Industries. One could say he was stupid to visit Rathaway Industries during the day; but truth be told – he was living far away from society. When David Hersch would reach there – it's already night. And so the man in the shadows walks forward. The more he walks forward the less visible his appearance becomes. It's like he is shrinking.

And one moment next: he has vanished in the woods.

[David Hersch's theme stops]

TWO HOURS LATER

Clariss, Orlin, and Robbie were waiting for the mysterious man who took justice in his own hands.

Neither of them said any word.

They are here.

Just.

Waiting.

DING DING DING

Outside there was a girl dressed in a suit consisting of tight pants and a top in dark green, as well as a long dark jacket.

Nyssa Raatko.

Unlike her pre-Flashpoint counterpart, in this reality she was James Carter's own side-kick.

"Leave the bells, girl.", James added. "Just open the door."

And there he was.

Right in Orlin's house.

The Vigilante himself in flesh and bones.

"So, what're you waitin' for ladies? Suit up and let's go."

"You heard the guy. C'mon.", Robbie gets up calling Clariss and Orlin to him by waving with his left hand.

Clariss shows Vigilante his shotgun.

Vigilante gives Clariss an appalled face. "Nah. That's too easy, boy. You need a bigger gun."

Nyssa got out of the house first and entered the van.

"Nice van, guys.", Clariss said to Vigilante.

"She really is. I tripped on twenty bad boys with her.", Vigilante came with his reply.

Orlin was confused. All three of them were.

"I stepped over them with the car. You know. And their guts made boom.", he gesticulated with his both hands – devoid of any emotion, but still with a faint smile on his face.

"Man, are you sure he is not going to kill us? He looks kinda crazy.", Clariss whispered to Robbie's ears.

"I heard you, ladies."

"Oh… Sorry, sir.", Clariss felt stupid for saying such thing.

"No problem. Just take me to kill those guys and save your daughter.", Vigilante gets inside the van with the other three guys.

"Hey, boy. Wheel on this baby."

"Yes, pops.", Nyssa started the engines.

And to her Carter was like a father. He was the one who took her under his wing when she was a teen. Her real father abused her mother and killed her because she had an affair with another man – as consequence Nyssa was given to a foster house.

While Vigilante might have appeared as a monster to the public – and he was a monster. Nyssa came to understand what was left of his human side. So far, he was always kind to her – perhaps because he remembered her of the daughter he never had or had lost.

There is tension in the air – and everyone can feel it.

"Wha'cha thinkin'?", Vigilante's eyes set on Clariss.

Clariss took a deep breath: "My daughter. All day and night. I wish I could hold her again in my arms. I'd give every part of my body if it meant to get her back."

"You're so lucky to know that past or you don't? Can't say for sure.", Vigilante said devoid of any emotion.

Clariss wanted to say something, but the man didn't finish – he could tell that.

"I can't recall anything about my past. It's all a white blank. But maybe is better that way. I'd rather think I was a bad man and that's why they left me. I don't want to imagine the opposite. Better they stay alive and hate me than staying dead and love me."

"Well, that was deep.", Robbie underlined Vigilante's words.

"Each to his own.", Clariss added.

"Right.", Vigilante rubbed his hands.

"So where are we going, guys?", Nyssa shouted.

"The C.C.P.D. Captain told me hours ago that he will give me a call… right about…", Clariss was staring at the phone.

And it rang. "now.", Clariss accepted the call. "Edward Clariss here."

"Hi, mister Clariss. It's the captain. We just got the latest info on Jim. He is at the Central City Warehouse – he is trading some girls with another guy. Good luck. When you finish him off. Let me know."

"Understood, Captain.", Clariss ended the call.

"So what did the cap. say?", Vigilante added.

"The Central City Warehouse."

"How comes this fucker was never caught?", Vigilante asked on a serious tone.

"He is the son of the U.S Commander.", Clariss answered to his question.

"Well, that's just more proof why guys like them should be killed."

"Aren't you afraid of what would happen if he finds out we killed his son?", Robbie interfered in their discussion.

"You think I'm afraid of some piece of shitty old man? Just let 'im, try. I'll put his eggs in my jar."

"Yeah…", Robbie was disgusted by Vigilante's words.

15 MINUTES LATER

And now they are here.

"That's it, guys. We got here.", Nyssa informed them after she stopped the van's engines.

"Ok, ladies. First things first: you, blondie, take this gun." – it was an AK-47. "Lady hero, take this one." – Robbie got a Thompson.

"No way. I mean I came here to support my friends. But I'm not a killer, man.", Robbie's face gave a vibe of displeasure. "Give me anything you want, but not butchering people."

"There are times when you gotta get up and punch 'em in the face. You said you're here for your friends. Then prove it, hero."

Robbie's heart beat faster.

And faster!

"Give me a moment."

Robbie called his wife. And she immediately responded. "Look, babe. You remember that my cousin was in hospital and I had to visit him. Well, things just got a lot more complicated. So, I wrote a big wall of text, in case you know", he paused, "I might not come back." His wife seemed to worry but he calmed her down, "Don't worry. I promise that it's gonna happen just once. And after I'm done here. I am coming back to Starling City as soon as possible." "Love you too, babe. Bye." Robbie ended the call and took the gun in his own hands.

"Can't believe I'm doing this.", Robbie gave a heavy breath. "Alright. I'm ready."

"Good.", Vigilante smiled at Robbie. "And you, quiet lady, you get", Vigilante was looking for his two Colts. "No thank you.", Orlin said it on a silent tone.

Vigilante noticed a weird looking sharp thing in his hands. "What's that?", he asked him. "I can dampen mutants' powers"

"Metahumans.", Robbie coughed.

They were all looking at him.

"C'mon – we gotta use a term to call these guys. Mutant sounds so generic."

Orlin sighed, "But for some reason it doesn't always listen to me."

"It's like Thor's Mjolnir. He must learn how to control it.", Robbie added.

Vigilante sighed too. "Don't geek out on me. I don't like nerds."

"Okay.", Robbie felt embarrassed with a smile and his face almost blushed.

"So, we're good then.", Vigilante narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, and before having fun. Make sure to take on those Kevlar armors. They're improved by my boy."

"Also there must be three computerized orange ski goggles. Take them. They establish some sort of neuronal link with your suits. Think of them as"

"An Iron man suit.", Robbie helped Vigilante.

"Yeah.", he sighed.

Vigilante readied his weapons.

"Now let's get ready to kick some bad ass, ladies."

While they were going inside; Nyssa would stay outside in the van to help them with the schematics of the building. She was the brain and Carter was the brawns.

Five minutes later and they find themselves behind a corner of a building that made way to the Warehouse.

"Ok, ladies. I will shoot the two guys on the roof with my silent snipe. When they're dead, proceed."

"Understood, boss.", Robbie saluted Vigilante like in army. And he rolled his eyes over. He didn't like people who love to foolish around. It made them seem so unworthy of being trusted in a serious situation.

"Whatever."

Robbie understood that this wasn't a game anymore and decided to act like a man. No more jokes. No more stupid words.

Today they shall spill blood.

Vigilante prepared his gun.

1

2

3

Fire!

The man patrolling the right side on the roof was terminated.

His partner noticed and before he was ready to inspect the area,

he was shot dead too.

"Bullseye.", Vigilante smiled.

"And I am the nerd?", Robbie shook his head.

"Go, ladies!", Vigilante raised his tone in quiet.

When they ran – if one was to see them – they would wear similar suits to Vigilante's – difference being that they had computerized ski goggles to protect their faces. And Orlin was the only who carried a magic dagger instead of a weapon.

Vigilante hurried up the pace of his legs constantly looking everywhere to eliminate potential enemies.

"Ok. Looks like the scum are gone. Now we must destroy this door.", Vigilante added as they were before the door which led in the Warehouse. "I'll put this bomb. And when they hear it – get ready to blast 'em.", Vigilante smiled.

"Or we could just shortcut the door.", Robbie chose an alternative.

"How do we do that, missy?", Vigilante waited for Robbie's solution.

"Use that frickin' dagger, Orlin. Come on. You should be able to do it."

Orlin approached the door and looked at his dagger through the orange sky goggles. "Alright. Get back. I'll try to cause a small surge to open this door."

And he focused. He tried to discard anything what would draw his attention. It was just him and the dagger: nothing else mattered.

And when he got angry – he saw that the dagger responded. So, instead of raging out his anger, he kept his anger inside and channeled it in the shrapnel.

Suddenly! A tiny torrent of red lightning penetrated the automated lock and shortcut it. The lock was overloaded – and it was now open.

Orlin said nothing and simply opened the door.

"I wish I had one frickin' magic dagger like yours.", Vigilante looked at Orlin's metaweapon.

Vigilante entered first – followed by Clariss, Orlin, and finally Robbie.

It was a long hallway: huge white walls and many doors in right and left.

All of them could feel the chill in the air. Something felt wrong about this place. Especially Orlin. He could not explain it to himself. Out of nowhere – his dagger glowed blue. Just like. Just like when he faced that hideous monster his cousin called: Stirk. And now Orlin begins to understand that someone in this building is a human being with super powers. Not super powers; super natural powers. And now he knows it – at last!

Metahumans give an orange glow.

Those who gained their powers from other sources – give a red glow: just like Deathbolt, the man he wounded with his dagger to save a poor woman from being killed.

And blue. Must be the color of supernatural. Through this color the dagger informs its master what threats he faces.

"I get it. At last."

"What?", Clariss asked him.

"When my dagger glows orange that means there are metahumans around. When it glows red that means they took their powers from other sources. When it glows blue that means they use magic. It's all coming together – at last."

"Do you think Eiling's son is a wizard or something?", Clariss asked him.

"All that is possible. After all his name sounds pretty Nazi to me. Wouldn't surprise me if he has some Nazi in his blood."

Three masked men wearing white outfits come in their way!

"There they are.", Vigilante readies his gun.

But before he has the chance to shoot; Orlin's dagger charges forward and hits the one in the middle. Orlin channeled his emotions – casting a small red lightning storm!

"Haaaaaa!" – the one in the middle screams.

The power of the dagger surge in the other two – and they fell on the ground. Vigilante smiled.

"Three rats in one shot. That's a bullseye."

There is no time to waste. After the three guys are dead – the quartet resumes their mission and start running again.

They reach at the end of the hallway where the two men are dead – and there is a trifurcation.

Robbie is guarding their backs, Clariss is aiming at the left hallway, and Vigilate is aiming at the right and middle hallway.

"Hey, don't you think you could use your thingy again to tell us where we gotta go – because I think I'm starting to pee in my pants?", Robbie's hands shake out of fear of getting killed.

"Why are you such a wuss? Didn't you army?", Vigilante keeps his finger ready to press on the trigger.

"I didn't.", Robbie added much to Vigilante's expectation.

"Uh, I guess that explains a lot.", he sighed and rolled his eyes over.

Orlin uses his dagger again and it glows blue.

The direction that they need to take?

Left.

"We have to take left.", Orlin informed them gesturing.

"Hey, Nyssa. We've reached inside. Can you tell us where do we find the bastard?"

Nyssa uses the advanced laptop and takes a look at the schematics of the building.

"Ok, guys. Listen carefully. I am barely able to find anything on this warehouse. It appears that whoever runs it now has added some extra parts too. There must be a room where it contains the new schematics." "Do you see anything suspect where you are? Like something recently built or painted?"

Clariss saw in the left side of the left hallway a bare shape of a door. "I think I do.", he told her through comlink.

Clariss runs at the strange shape and leans his both hands on the wall. "Yeah. That must be."

"Well, I could blow it up with my charges. But I'll let the quiet lady to do her thing."

Clariss moves away and Orlin aggressively inserts the dagger in the door. Another torrent of red lightning shortcuts the door and it is opened.

But there is a problem. It's too dark. And the entire set up seems now even more dubious. So many weird paintings followed by a smell of 'old' blood.

"Do you guys smell that?", Robbie points out.

"Death. Nothing spectacular.", Vigilante's words devoid of emotions like usually.

"Guys, am I the only one who thinks that the entire warehouse thing is a cover? I think that we have to go down."

"Why do you say that, Robbie?", Clariss asks him. And Robbie points at a black pit which had a ladder for climbing.

"I think because of this."

"How long do you think is it?", Robbie asks Vigilante.

"Now, ladies. Activate your night vision using your goggles."

"You don't need one?", Robbie is curious of Vigilante's sight.

"Nah. The doctor told me that in dark environment my eyes do something and I can see clear as daylight."

"So, are you some sort of metahuman?", Clariss puts him a personal question.

"Am I – what do you think?"

"Not likely. My dagger would glow if that was really the case.", Orlin adds.

"I guess I got it during my days in the World War II."

They all activate their night vision.

"Ready, ladies? Because we're descending to hell!"

Vigilante climbs down first – followed by Robbie and Clariss.

"Orlin – come on, man.", Robbie waves at him to come over.

"I," – is afraid of heights. But he knows he has to do it if they want to get Clariss' daughter back.

"Coming.", Orlin climbs down the last.

Nearly at the bottom – Vigilante gestures at them to stop.

"Don't ever run in the rat hole like a shmuck. Let's throw at them a smoke bomb first."

"Hey, you're seein' that?" – one of the guys below say.

BOOM

The place gets smoked up.

[Vigilante's theme plays]

Bullet after bullet. Man down after man down.

Vigilante shoots one in the head and blood splashes all over the walls. Vigilante hits another one in the feet and one final shot in the heart.

Two guys hear the shooting and come out of nowhere. Vigilante runs towards them like a hulking beast and hits them against the wall!

Their spines break!

They collapse!

"Look into my eye. Do you see it? It's at the edge of this gun."

BANG!

Two bullets penetrate their skulls and blood splashes all over the floor.

"Hey, what the – "

Another headshot!

"Bullseye.", Vigilante smiles.

[Vigilante's theme ends]

In the next scene the trio is back in the picture.

"These guys chose the punisher way.", Robbie makes another mainstream movie reference. He realizes he needs to make those to calm himself down.

"Hurry up, ladies. This is just a taste of blood.", Vigilante readies his gun.

And there is more darkness in their way.

And a feeling of dread.

"Hey, Clariss. I don't wanna sound like a superstitious guy. But what if they didn't take Abi for selling her on the black market? Think about it – for a sec. I mean – why would a pimp choose such a creepy place?"

"If you think devil is a lie – you are living a lie. He is real. I talk to him every day when I wake up.", Vigilante reloads his weapon. "If these lunatics didn't take your daughter for sexual harassment – the only logical conclusion is that they must be trying to use her for some weird crazy rituals."

When Clariss hears this. It gets even worse. Now he has to consider the possibility that Abigail is part of a diabolical plan.

"You know what I hate more than scum? Religious scum. They think they are on God's side. And that makes them all more dangerous."

The more they advance the weirder it gets.

Complete darkness and cold stoned walls.

They are no longer in the warehouse but in some sort of ancient place.

"This isn't the warehouse anymore, ladies. This is the place where madness comes."

In a confined stoned circular room – someone dressed in white clothes is meditating. He is bald and calm.

Jim!

The U.S Commander's son.

He opens his eyes.

And you see a disturbed face.

"Someone has breached into our sanctuary. They must be dealt with. Now!"

His words reach to two men dressed in black robes – their faces concealed by white skull masks. They carry iron-shaped scepters adorned with a red ruby atop.

They are Jim's Phoenix Adepts. Ordinary people abducted from street and turned into physically empowered mindless servants

And in another area a quartet slowly breaches Jim's territory.

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

"Guys, do you hear that?", Clariss looks around.

"There! Shoot the damn thing!", Robbie is the first to shoot as his hands are shaking.

And the first falls down.

Robbie did it – and he cannot believe it himself.

Thirty Phoenix Adepts are more in their way. They can use the ruby-staffs – both for swordplay and shooting red energy balls.

Vigilante hides behind a stone statue, he puts his sub-machine back and takes out his Glock 17.

Robbie evades their energy ball attacks and keeps shooting at them.

Clariss engages two in combat: he kicks one in the nuts and punches him in the face. The other tries to finish him off – but Orlin hits him with his dagger.

"Thanks, man.", Clariss says to him.

Three of them came at Orlin: one aims at his face, but he evades the deadly blow. And Orlin stabs him in the heart. Another hits him in the belly with his ruby-staff and plans to blow his head off, but Orlin cuts his scepter in half. The Phoenix Adept gets stabbed in the neck – and blood splatters on his dagger. The third mindless freak hits him in the back and Orlin collapses on the cold floor. The Phoenix Adept kicks his dagger away to give him the final strike. He sends his staff in the ground. Orlin evades the attack and summons his dagger back.

Orlin stabs the adept in the back and he is gone.

"Screw me – I didn't assign for mad men with magic.", Vigilante shoots an adept in the heart. "Why don't you use your dagger to fry these freaks?", Robbie stands next to Clariss – all of them forming a circle.

"It doesn't work like that. I can't just use my dagger whenever I want. My powers have a limit too. And if I exert myself too much, I am gonna fall on the floor."

"So, you need to 're-charge' your batteries – is that you're sayin'?", Vigilante broke an adept's neck with his bare arms.

Orlin nods.

"Play time is over.", Vigilante takes out a grenade and attaches it on a walking adept's body using glue.

"Death in the hole!", Vigilante screams.

All of them run in the opposite position – chased by bizarre creatures.

BOOM!

The explosion hurls everyone backwards. Those who are far away – simply make a jump; the others are dead meat.

When the smoke of the grenade vanishes – their vision gets more clear.

"Now, let's go even deeper, ladies."

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

After dealing with so many of Jim's puppets – they finally made it.

Jim's Underground Household.

"Here it is – guys. We made it.", Clariss leaned his hands on the massive silver doors.

When they open the doors – they finally see the area. The place is even bigger – much bigger than they thought it would be.

"And my wife said our house is big."

A huge circular subterranean building under a warehouse in ruins. A wooden floor, a statue with a snake placed in the middle and many empty cells.

Or they were?

When the doors opened – Clariss could hear a faint sobbing.

And he remembered it.

"Abigail!", Clariss shouted.

He runs at the snake statue.

She is right behind it.

And he sees her – at last!

"Abi?"

Abigail hears the voice of a stranger. It's strange. And he is strange too. He had no face she could recognize.

"Get away from me! Get away…", she tries to push him away.

One second next – and three other people appear before her too.

"Wait a minute – it's me, Clariss. Your sweet little daddy.", Clariss removes his mask.

And she sees his face.

He kneels at her: "See, sweetie – it's me. I came to rescue you from this bad place."

"See, these people? They agreed to help me because we're friends.", Clariss points at them.

But no reaction from his daughter. And Clariss is saddened.

"You're not real. You're not here. He made you come here. No one's coming for me. I'm all alone." – her words full of despair and tears on her face.

"I don't know what that bad man did to you. But it's me."

"Prove it.", she said.

"Remember that game you wanted me to play and it scared the heck out of me?", Clariss tells her these things with tears in his eyes, "And then I jumped on you."

A smile appears on Abigail's face. A relief.

"It's really you?", she wiped the tears off her eyes.

"Yeah.", Clariss touched her little hand with his face. And then took her in his arms.

"I'll never let you go from now on. I swear it, Abi."

What a sweet moment, but, "Sorry for interrupting this father-daughter moment, ladies. But we gotta get the hell out of here – right now!", Vigilante raised the tone of his voice.

"Oh, come on. Don't you have any kind of affection for this whole story?", Robbie's comeback to Vigilante's response.

"It's got nothing to do with my feelings, soap boy. It's the guy in this room."

They all got up and turned around.

"You!", Clariss saw him.

Jim!

"You, bastard. I'm gonna slice your head off – for what you did to my daughter."

Clariss is rage incarnate – at this moment. Nothing else mattered but the safety of his daughter. And Jim has to go away.

Jim applauds them with a mocking smile, "Bravo. I have to say I'm quite impressed by your skills. And you,", Jim looks at the serial killer, "are a man I was not expecting to come."

"By the way – how is Starling City doing? I've heard you have a lot of fun with those lowlife men. And truth be told – I can give you more."

And he captured Vigilante's attention.

"Leave behind that vigilante hobby. Join me – us: The Cult of Alacritas. We have a great vision for this world. And a man like you is more than welcomed in our ranks."

"I'll pass. The sound of bad bones breaking is enough for me.", Vigilante aimed at Jim's head.

"Why did you kidnap my daughter? Why of all people – you chose her?", Clariss aims at his face.

"Oh – but it's not only her, mister Clariss. She is just one of them. There are twelve in total."

"I smell something Christian crap coming out of your mouth.", Vigilante, ready to shoot him.

"Full of surprises, Vigilante.", Jim was walking in circles. "And yes, you're right about that."

Jim was looking in their eyes; he makes sure they get his message.

"There is an ancient prophecy in the Testament of Scythian Torvil – that foretells the coming of an immortal and almighty being. He will be resurrected by his most loyal servants – the Cult of Alacritas. And he will lead us all to the Promised Land mentioned in The Bible."

Everyone was paying attention to his words – even Edward Clariss.

"But his resurrection requires the souls of twelve descendants related to Jesus Christ himself. Only they have the inherited power of Jesus Christ's soul-sacrifice – or how I like to call it: Soulifice. Their energy shall re-awaken the savior and he will crush the filthy and rotten. Wash the sins of Man – for so much he sins."

"You, monster. So that's why you've been kidnapping people all this time.", Robbie was disgusted by this bald man.

"I admit – it's not like I purposefully targeted them. It's just that this gift goes away with the aging. Who knows – maybe God made a rule because He knew we would end up abusing those powers."

Vigilante sighed, "Yeah. I was right. You are crazy."

"And yet Abrahams was willing to sacrifice his own child, Isaac, to prove his faith in God.", "God is cruel. And so are we. But put cruelty to better use. And you can restore order to the world."

"Look how I restore order to the world.", Vigilante shoots him.

But the bullet stops in mid-air.

"Have it your way, then."

[Jim's Balthazar Theme- Guild Wars 2 Flashpoint – plays: /NZzCOMgbMhA]

Jim blasts Vigilante with a beam of purple energy. As he gives in his lust for battle: his eyes get filled with purple energy and his nails turn black.

Clariss fires in the dark wizard. Jim teleports behind his back and touches his back. Suddenly – Clariss feels a sharp pain in his back. "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!", he groans. Robbie shoots him in the back of the head. Jim barely faints.

"Oh, boy.", Robbie starts to run away.

Jim teleports in front of him and catches him by the neck.

"The wrath of Satan is nothing compared to the wrath of God!"

Jim starts to strangle him.

Orlin throws his dagger in Jim's back.

"Ch-hh!", Jim gives a bare scream of pain.

Orlin feels exhausted already – but he must do it!

He charged another lightning attack.

Jim could feel the energy building and he took it out. Robbie kicked him in the belly with his right knee and got free of his grip.

Robbie goes to check on Clariss and takes him to his daughter.

"Are you, alright, man?"

"Yeah. Yeah.", he gasped to Robbie's worries.

Jim takes a look at the object which penetrated his body.

"And what do we have here?", Jim touched it and received visions about it.

"So – this little thing is the extension of your own mind. I bet I cannot break it even without my most powerful spells. I guess I'd need to break you to destroy it."

"What the hell are you waitin' for, lady?! Dampen his powers already!", Vigilante shouted at Orlin.

Orlin tried. But in vain.

"I can't. I told you – I don't have full control over it. I was just lucky to save that girl from Stirk!"

"So – you have the power to destroy power. It's poetic. I'd say God gave it to you for a good reason. But maybe I can try to fulfill it by finding a way to break your connection to it."

By chance or by divine intervention – the dagger begins heating up.

"Ah!", Jim drops it on the floor.

Orlin takes it back.

"You think you can stand against me?" – still reserved and quite in the tone of his voice.

"I was the distraction for them to get away."

Orlin blasts Jim with one last torrent of red lightning using his dagger as weapon.

Jim intercepts it and fires with his own brand of dark lightning.

Two forces colliding.

"You can't win, fool. Not when the power of God is in my service!"

Lucky for Orlin – he had a grenade in his pocket and quickly took it out.

"Plan B."

Jim saw down something.

A grenade.

"No!"

Jim's body got blasted away.

[Jim's Balthazar Theme- Guild Wars 2 Flashpoint – ends: /NZzCOMgbMhA]

Already in the dark cave – all of them were running like hell!

"Move! Move!" – Vigilante was screaming.

They reach at the ladder and they climb up.

"Shut the damn trap!", Clariss screamed out of fear to Vigilante.

Vigilante attached two bombs and started their countdown.

BOOM!

The bombs sealed the way down.

"In the van. Now!", Vigilante shouted.

So close.

At last!

"Now – let's get the heck out of here."

They were on their way out of this dangerous mission – when suddenly they came face to face with three police cars.

"C.C.P.D. – get out of the vehicle. You're under arrest."

Clariss put his goggles back on to his face. "Stay here, Abi."

All three of them got out.

"We just got a call from Heinrich Wulf Eiling – that here takes place a trafficking in human beings."

They all get out of the van.

A woman and three men.

"Shhhhh!", Orlin told Clariss' daughter.

"On your knees. Now!"

All of them knelt and their masks were removed.

"Hey, aren't you, isn't he the guy whose daughter is missing? Man, you do shit like this. Who knows maybe he sold his daughter for more money.", the black cop said to his partners.

"Quite so.", the woman cop added.

"And look who we have here: a handsome man. And I cannot believe my eyes – vigilante, The Vigilante, and his side-kick. Well – a long time waits you in jail."

"You don't have any proof on that."

"We don't?", the cop puffed.

The cop showed him a footage with four men kidnapping children and adults.

"See?"

"It's fake.", Clariss pointed that out.

"Really? Our best tech-guys said it's not faked at all. Now get up."

"You're wastin' your time, dealing with these morons.", Vigilante said with indifference.

Orlin opened a secret hatch and he grabbed Abigail.

The cops opened the van.

No one.

"Where the hell did they go?!", the woman noticed.

They were under the van.

They sneaked under the vehicle and hid behind a corner of a building. Orlin gesticulated at her to stand in one place.

"Double the forces. We need to find this bastard fast."

And they were gone.

"Why did they arrest, daddy?", she asked Orlin.

"I,", he couldn't find any words for what happened just now. Robbie told him about consequences; and he was right. "Don't worry. I'm gonna get your dad and his friends out of jail. Ok? I promise you. I just need some time."

"Alright.", she said it with a sweet voice.

"So – have you ever spent your night at your neighbor's house?"

"No.", she said.

"Wanna try?"

"I guess so.", she rubbed her hands.

"Cool."

"Now let's get the heck out of here."

(Rival lightning ends the current part)

(Rival lightning starts the next part)

NIGHT

A man dressed in a long black coat – wearing an industrial mask to conceal his identity – and equipped with bombs – is staring at the Rathaway Industries.

His plan:

steal the Sonic Gloves.

His face doesn't reveal too much.

But you know him.

David Hersch.

After a long time of walking throughout the forest and roaming the big streets – he has finally found the building where his weapon can be found.

It was never theirs. It was his. For they wasted that technological advanced war instrument on nothing else than meaningless impressions.

David throws two grenades and paralyzes the outside guards. He takes the pass code from the left guard and enters the building.

He throws an EMP grenade and disables all the security cameras. A guard comes out of the office and feels something is wrong. When he turns around he sees a scary man.

"Who the"

David punched him in the face and pinned him to the ground by jumping on him – then he knocked him unconscious by the floor.

David is the man in the shadows. And he knows how to avoid being detected. The art of darkness was his. And he was the best at hiding without getting detected even by the most agile eyes.

Two guards came in his way as he advanced in the building. He hid in a corner and threw two smoke grenades. The guards started to cough and David kicked one in the belly and another in the head – both fell on the ground. David grabbed the man who was kicked in the belly and strangled him long enough to faint. David hid their bodies and proceeded in the next area.

 **"There you are. Oh, beautiful."** – he looked at that pair of gloves.

They were perfect. No doubt – a pure expression of the human genius.

David takes the Sonic Gloves and puts his hands in them.

Three guards saw him.

"You there. You have no authorization! Stand down."

David blasted them with a sonic wave of the gloves.

And they were rendered unconscious.

[David Hersch's theme plays]

A few minutes next and David gets out of the building in slow motion – equipped with the Sonic Gloves.

He comes towards you – and you see him better and better.

The last scene you get is his entire face covering your screen.

[David Hersch's theme stops]

End Credits Roll Out

[The two special characters are:

James Carter/Vigilante – Sean Bean

Nyssa Raatko – Katrina Law


	4. Cage and Rage

Actors for the new major characters:

Jim/Heinrich Wulf Eiling – Michael Rosenbaum

Abigail Clariss - Aubrey Anderson-Emmons

Flashback Cornelius Stirk – Tim Curry/Mads Mikkelsen(monster appearance and voice)

Flashback Orlin Dwyer - Jacob Tremblay

Flashback Kate Dwyer – Olivia Edward

Robbie – Jensen Ackles

Flashback Jake Simmons/Deathbolt – Doug Jones

David Hersch – Chris Webb

Dr. Ambres – Loosen Chambers

James Carter/Vigilante – Sean Bean

Nyssa Raatko – Katrina Law

Farooq Gibran – Michael Reventar

Julian Albert – Tobin Bell

Jean McAlystar – Lara Jean Chorostecki

Bobby – Jim Beaver

CW – FLASHPOINT – RIVAL

[Previously on The Rival(voiced by Todd Lasance)]

EPISODE 3

DARK DESIRES

*"Wait a minute there – 'a monster'?" – Robbie asked Orlin bewildered.

"Yeah." – Orlin was frustrated. After all that monster had murdered his sister when he was nothing more but a kid.

"I don't understand, bro, to be honest. What's happened to you, Orlin!? You act a little strange. Something's happened when that machine"

"'Particle accelerator'" – Orlin corrected.

"Ok, man. So care to tell me what happened that night?", Robbie was sitting on his couch with a beer can in his left hand. His position suggested self-confidence.

Orlin knew he couldn't explain it; it wasn't that easy. "You'd not understand, Robbie. Leave it that way."

Robbie sighed: "Try me, Dexter*

*"Yeah. You don't understand, Robbie.", Clariss' face was devoid of emotion.

"I have a family. I am concerned for them every day of my life." "But have you considered what would happen if you die? How would people see you? You don't have the law in your hands. Someone already has it. Choices have consequences. And what you're tryin' to do will have huge consequences."

Orlin looked at his dagger. "Deathbolt didn't attack me. I attacked him – to save a woman from getting toasted. You just don't understand us, Robbie. You are there with your wrestling and girls in bikini. You live a happy life. But not us. We are torn apart. His daughter, my sister. And some other murdered children." "You cannot understand our pain."

"Somebody has to make justice here if the cops can't.", Clariss said.*

*"Look, I am from Starling City. I know a guy who might just help you. Fortunately for me: it happens that I accidentally saved his life once and he owes me one."

Elsewhere, in Starling City, a man shot a masked thief in the head who tried to rob a poor woman.

BANG!

"Bullseye.", the man said. After shooting the guy to death, he puts his gun back in the belt. The woman says nothing and she runs away.

The man standing before the corpse wears a black leather suit with protective kevlar lining – offering him protection in combat. An equipment holsters – which meant many guns and weapons around with him that can be attached to his suit.

His arsenal includes: a Heckler/Koch MP5K – his main submachine gun; a FN SCAR-L – his main assault rifle with a mounted FN MK 13 Mod 0 grenade launcher. And if he was ever in danger all he needed to do was to take out his Glock 17. If he ever wanted to shoot people from afar, all he had to use was a Nemesis Arms Vanquish which in fact was a suppressed sniper rifle. And when he wanted to catch and torture his prey – he would just use a Bola.

Just when he was about to go – he receives a call.

The man answers the call.

"What do you want?"

At the other side of the line was Robbie and his two friends. "Hi, man. It's me, the guy who saved your life last year. Remember?"

The man narrowed his eyes, "Oh, yeah. That guy. What is it?"

"You see, the daughter of one of my friends is missing. Maybe you heard about Edward Clariss?"

"Oh, yeah. I heard about it."

Clariss suddenly took Robbie's phone, "It's Edward Clariss, sir."

"Please, don't sir me. You make me feel like a grandpa. Just call me: Carter.", he puffed.*

*Jim applauds them with a mocking smile, "Bravo. I have to say I'm quite impressed by your skills. And you,", Jim looks at the serial killer, "are a man I was not expecting to come."

"By the way – how is Starling City doing? I've heard you have a lot of fun with those lowlife men. And truth be told – I can give you more."*

*They were on their way out of this dangerous mission – when suddenly they came face to face with three police cars.

"C.C.P.D. – get out of the vehicle. You're under arrest."

Clariss put his goggles back on to his face. "Stay here, Abi."

All three of them got out.

"We just got a call from Heinrich Wulf Eiling – that here takes place a trafficking in human beings."

They all get out of the van.

A woman and three men.

"Shhhhh!", Orlin told Clariss' daughter.

"On your knees. Now!"*

*"So – have you ever spent your night at your neighbor's house?"

"No.", she said.

"Wanna try?"

"I guess so.", she rubbed her hands.

"Cool."

"Now let's get the heck out of here."*

(Rival lightning ends the current part)

(Rival lightning starts the next part)

NIGHT

*"You there. You have no authorization! Stand down."

David blasted them with a sonic wave of the gloves.

And they were rendered unconscious.

[David Hersch's theme plays]

A few minutes next and David gets out of the building in slow motion – equipped with the Sonic Gloves.

He comes towards you – and you see him better and better.

The last scene you get is his entire face covering your screen.

[David Hersch's theme stops]*

EPISODE 4

CAGE AND RAGE

PLACE – CENTRAL CITY FOREST

NIGHT

The police truck does not stop. It keeps moving forward in the night.

Final destination:

Iron Heights.

Cop 1 in the right side in the truck: We'll be at Iron Heights soon. We just need to make a stop at C.C.P.D.

Cop 2 in the left side in the truck: Can't have a sentence to jail without a fair judge.

Clariss raises the tone of his voice: We didn't do anything wrong. Let us go. We were set up.

Vigilante sighs: Waste your time, boy. They give a crap about what you, me or anyone else in this room says. To them – we are nothing more but criminals. Men who broke the law to satisfy their dirty needs.

Clariss look in Vigilante's eyes: That's not true.

Vigilante: I think it's 50-50.

Vigilante notices Robbie rubbing his hands. He is worried. Scared.

Vigilante: What's the problem there, princess?

Robbie couldn't muster a single word.

Vigilante: Did the cop eat your fucking balls, girl?

Robbie starts to weep: I knew it. I knew this was a bad idea.

Robbie wipes his tears: We tried to take law in our own hands. And now we're gonna pay for it.

Vigilante: Relax there. You'll be fine. Just a few years chillin' in jail. That's all.

Robbie: Easy for you to say.

Vigilante: And do.

Clariss interferes in their discussion: We have to do something. We must break free. Abigail needs me.

Robbie: No, man. I don't move a frickin' finger. Don't want to end up on the death row chair.

Vigilante: What a "shocking" revelation.

Robbie looks at Clariss: Besides, even if we tried. We couldn't. This truck is 100% secured.

Vigilante: At least I day a happy man. They can fry my ass, but they can't fry my sass.

Cop 1 shuts them: Please, shut up? We're listening to a great song.

Cop 2: Guys like you don't deserve to roam this land.

Clariss: You're so damn dumb – all of you. We didn't do anything bad.

Cop 2: Oh, really?

Clariss: Yeah.

Cop 1 turns his phone on and shows a recording with 4 masked me – with the same armor they wear right now.

In the video recording – one breaks in a jewelry shop. The other two kill the guardians with their guns. And the fourth one steals the valuables.

Clariss: That's impossible. We never did such thing. We weren't even there. I tried to save my daughter from a maniac – which is General Eiling's son, by the way.

Cop 2 eats a Snicker: Sure. And I am The Senate.

Cop 1 gives Clariss a look filled with venomous anger: Such a sick bastard. You kidnapped your own daughter to gather people's attention.

Cop 1 sighs: So… pathetic.

Nyssa wants a cigarette – she always uses them when she is under great stress.

Nyssa: Hey, can one of you give me a death stick? I need to take control of the shit I am in.

Cop 1 looks at her with a confused face: A 'death stick'? What the hell is a death stick?

Nyssa sighs: A cigarette?

Cop 1: I don't smoke. Sorry.

Nyssa looks at the other guy: What about you?

Cop 2: Ex-smoker.

Nyssa: Really? For Christ's sake. Since when did all of you suddenly become saints?

She says it with irony on her face.

Robbie: You shouldn't smoke, you know. It does bad to your health.

Nyssa: What can I say – I love to fuckin' sin.

Robbie: Right…?

Nyssa: Whatever.

PLACE – CENTRAL CITY

NIGHT

Orlin and Abigail are next to a dumpster.

Abigail: What do we now?

Orlin looks around to make sure no one dangerous follows them.

Orlin: I am thinking.

Orlin takes his armored suit off and puts it in a bag he picks up from the dumpster.

Abigail: Ugh.

Orlin: I cannot risk wandering throughout city like this. I had to undress myself.

Orlin grabs Abigail by her left hand and slowly, but steadily, and plans to head at the bus station.

But first –

Orlin: Put this clown mask on your face.

Abigail: Why?

Orlin: You don't want those bad men to take you away from dad, right?

Abigail: I guess you're right.

Abigail takes the clown mask and puts it on her face.

Abigail: There – we go. How do I look?

Orlin: Like a joker, if you ask me.

After some rough minutes of wandering throughout Central City – they run into a stranger.

The stranger stays unfazed.

Orlin: Uh, excuse me, sir.

Orlin narrows his eyes.

This man is strange. And mysterious. He did not see his face.

(David Hersch's theme plays)

The stranger moves suspicious. As if he hides something.

He has a black coat, followed by a hood in black. He possesses a strange pair of technologic gloves.

The strange person stops and turns around towards Orlin – and all he could see was a man hidden in the shadows. Not to mention: an industrial breathing mask manufactured by Szrek Chemicals.

Orlin put Abigail behind his back to protect her.

The stranger stands still there. And just stares at both of them.

(David Hersch's theme stops)

The bus finally arrives at the station.

Orlin: Get inside, Abigail. Now.

The bus leaves the station and Abigail looks at him.

Orlin: Turn around.

Orlin turns her towards him.

Abigail: What now?

Orlin: We gotta go to my flat and see what we can do about this whole situation.

PLACE – ORLIN DWYER'S APARTMENT

Orlin opens the door of his house.

Orlin: There you go – make yourself comfortable.

Abigail tells him nothing and does as he says.

Orlin notices the tears on her face: Hey, what's up, Abi? – Orlin kneels and puts his hands on her shoulders.

Abigail: My dad. What are they going to do to him?

Orlin bites his lips: Uhm, can't say for sure. But I do know this – we'll free your dad. Ok?

Abigail: Ok. I guess.

Orlin hears her stomach: Are you hungry?

Abigail: Oh, no. I couldn't. Dad says I shouldn't eat at strangers' houses.

Orlin: But I'm one of your dad's friends, remember?

Abigail: Fine. – she gives him a faint smile.

Orlin gets up and hugs her once more.

Orlin: Wait for me in the kitchen, Abi. Be right there in a few moments.

Orlin goes in the bathroom to put his vigilante armor to safety in a laundry basket.

He looks at the red ramed mirror for a few seconds and suddenly – a black out!

In the kitchen the power goes down too.

Abigail screams.

Orlin comes in the kitchen.

Abigail: What's happening?

He hugs Abigail to calm her down.

Orlin: Everything's alright. I'm here.

Orlin takes the dagger hidden in the dining table's compartment.

Orlin grabs Abigail's hand and both of them check the rooms. Orlin carefully sweeps the living room. They go upstairs to check the other two rooms.

Orlin feels a relief: Thank God. Nothing happened. Probably a blackout like usually.

Abigail knows she hears something.

She looks at the floor. She has an eerie feeling. She feels a chill down her spine.

Abigail: We didn't check the basement, though.

Orlin bits his lips and sighs.

Orlin: Pssst. – he tells her to be silenced.

Orlin: I'm going downstairs in the basement. If you hear me screaming – run like hell from here.

Abigail nods.

Orlin: Get in the closet.

Abigail follows his lead.

Orlin tightens the grip of his dagger – ready to vanquish any evil force which threatens his own home.

And Abigail was right. The basement trapdoor is open.

Someone is here…

(Cicada's eerie theme plays)

Orlin descends deep into darkness.

The buzz sounds are louder and louder the more he keeps walking.

Orlin takes a flashlight just in case. He does not turn it on.

He gets at the house power controls and he sees someone or something draining energy- moaning.

Orlin puts the flashlight on him.

Orlin: What are you doing in my basement?

The man suddenly turns around!

He is creepy. He is glowing with blue energy. And his eyes – terrific.

Orlin's dagger glows orange.

Orlin: Meta-human.

Blackout: I-

I'm sor-

ry.

(Cicada's eerie theme makes transition to action theme)

Blackout: I must feed. Leave me alone!

Blackout sends a blast of electricity which hurls Orlin backward out of the basement.

Orlin shakes his head due to the massive hit with the ground and he regains control of his body movements.

Blackout slowly comes out too.

Blackout: That thing in your hands glowed when you saw me. I can feel its energy. It's so big. I need it. Give it to me. I have to feed.

Orlin: You scared me. I confess. But can't we just settle this whole thing and talk to each other.

Blackout: I can't. I must feed or else I am a dead man.

Orlin: Don't make me kill you, 'cause I don't want to.

Blackout: If you don't give me that. I'll kill you right now.

Blackout opens his right hand to charge a ball of electricity.

Orlin moves his dagger: Come on. Work! For God's sake. Why are you not working?

Blackout blasts him 2 meters away.

Blackout puts his hands on the dagger and he begins to drain it.

(Cicada's action theme makes transition to suspense theme)

Orlin feels an unimaginable pain.

Orlin screams: Aaah-aaah!

Orlin looks at Blackout: Stop! Please! You're hurting me.

Blackout: I know. But it's either you or me. I didn't choose this life. I deserve a second chance.

Orlin screams.

Abigail gets out the closet and watches onto window how a strange looking man is draining energy from Orlin's dagger.

Abigail roots for Orlin in her heart.

She grabs a few toys: a dinosaur, a Barbie doll, a robot and a cube.

Abigail opens the window and she throws them in Blackout.

Abigail: Leave him alone!

Blackout loses his temper and fires a small electric blast at Abigail.

The blast partly damages the window and hurls Abigail away.

(Cicada's suspense theme makes transition to action theme)

Orlin's eyes turn to rage. She is the child he has never had.

With his attention deviated from the dagger, Orlin takes advantage of the situation and jumps on Blackout. Orlin takes his dagger back.

Orlin punches Blackout in the face a few times. With each punch Blackout's face worsens. Orlin suddenly comes to his senses.

(Cicada's action theme stops)

Orlin: Stop it right there, you sick!

Blackout: Are you going to kill me?

Orlin: Well – I'd rather not. But you give me no choice.

Blackout: Forgive me, but I have to drain energy. You cannot imagine the pain I have.

Orlin puts the dagger at his throat: Don't test me.

Blackout: Alright. Alright.

Orlin: That's more like it.

Abigail gets downstairs and she comes out.

Orlin: I told you to stay in the closet.

Blackout gets up and readies his right fist – prepared to put it in Orlin's back and hurl him away.

Abigail: WATCH OUT!

Orlin follows her advice and turns around.

SLASH

Blackout bleeds. Orlin's dagger is in him.

Blackout falls on his knees and takes a one final look at the stranger.

Blackout: You did what I couldn't – which was to end my life.

Orlin runs at him. He takes him in his arms.

Orlin: Oh, my god. What have I done?

He looks at Abigail.

Orlin: Call 911, Abi. Now!

He puts his hands on Blackout's wounded chest. Orlin rips his own right sleeve off and uses it as bandage to cover the wound.

Orlin: Hang in there, buddy.

Blackout: Name's Farooq Gibran, by the way.

Orlin's dagger starts to glow and drains Blackout's power.

Blackout suddenly exhales. He feels a relief. A stone lifted up from his heart.

Blackout: I-

I feel normal again. The hunger is gone.

Thank you. At least I die at peace – all thanks to you, stranger.

Orlin is speechless.

Blackout: I carry with me a special video recording. Please, take this stick and watch it. I have no home. I was abandoned by my folks when I was a baby. And then I left the foster house because they mistreated me. I spent all my life on the streets, I did nothing important. Please, watch this tape. I wish to know that someone got to know me.

Orlin looks into Farooq's eyes.

And with those last words – Farooq died on the cold lawn in Orlin's arms.

He covers Farooq's eyes.

Abigail: Is he really –

Dead?

Orlin puts his hand over his forehead.

Orlin: What have I done? I killed a man.

Abigail: It's not your fault. He started it.

Orlin: Things aren't just black and white all the time. Sometimes there are shades of grey as well. Here – I just murdered a victim caused by Ramon Industries. He had no choice – he had to feed or he would die. And for that, I will have him on my conscience.

Abigail: When I first called the line was busy. Should I still call the ambulance?

Orlin: No. High chances cops will be here too. And with that, the man who kidnapped you might find out where are you at this moment.

Abigail: So, what do we do with the body?

Orlin: Go inside, Abi. Let me take care of him, ok?

Abigail: As you say.

Orlin: Oh, I forgot. My name is Orlin Dwyer. Sorry for not introducing myself to you earlier.

Abigail gives him a faint smile.

Abigail: No problem.

Orlin grabs the body with care and opens the front door of the house.

They enter inside.

PLACE – C.C.P.D.

NIGHT

2 HOURS LATER

The prison truck is finally here.

Central City Police Department.

Cop 1: We arrived at our destination, amigos.

Cop 2 eats a donut: Have a happy day behind jails – you'll need it.

Cop 1 and Cop 2 laugh in unison.

Clariss sighs: Idiots.

Eight people, dressed in black uniforms, are outside the truck to bring them before Captain Julio Mendez's eyes.

They all get snatched like chickens catching worms with their peaks.

First – Robbie Dwyer.

Robbie: Hey, easy there, fellas. I have a delicate constitution. I am very obedient. Ok?

Second – James Carter.

James: Touch my shoulder like that one more time and I'll put it straight up your furry ass, sunny boy.

Third – Nyssa Ratko.

Nyssa: Can I smoke after this shit, guys? I really need one right now.

Fourth – Edward Clariss.

Clariss: You are idiots. We did nothing wrong. I already said it. And I will say it again.

In the next scene, the team stands face to face with Captain Julio Mendez.

Cap. Mendez: Well, turns out we chose the wrong way, didn't we?

There is no sign of amusement on his face. He is very, very serious about it.

Clariss: We've done nothing. You know that, Captain.

Cap. Mendez: I'd love to believe you. But the evidence is very compelling. We found the missing children. We were shown video footage with people dressed like you who were abducting people and stealing somebody else's property.

Cap. Mendez sighs: I really wish there was a way to help you. But I can't. Sorry.

Clariss: Please, we didn't do anything. You know that too. After all, why would I keep pushing you for this investigation to save my daughter?

Cap. Mendez: Wait a moment there. Her body is not fit in that suit. So, you must be the techy guy – or girl.

Cap. Mendez: Which means, the other one is still at large.

Robbie interferes in their discussion.

Robbie: Uh, sir. May I have the permission to talk?

James rolls his eyes over and sighs.

Cap. Mendez: Sure, son. Go ahead.

Robbie: I am a good boy. I never wanted to take part to this. I am of the belief that vigilantism is not good at all. It stinks like hell.

Cap. Mendez: Seen better excuses.

Cap. Mendez: Boys, escort these gentlemen to their cells. Tomorrow we have meeting with the court.

Nyssa: Hey, does anyone of you have a light?

Nyssa looks at all of the men or women present in the same area with them.

No response.

Nyssa: No? No one? Ok. – she casually tells it.

Clariss feels rage erupting out of him: YOU ARE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE! WE ARE INNOCENT PEOPLE!

All four of them are sent in their cells.

Clariss – A1

Nyssa – A2

Robbie – A3

James – A4

Clariss sees inmates, but he doesn't acknowledge their spoken words. He ignores them.

Inmate 1: You and me both, sweetheart?

Inmate 2 laughs.

Nyssa: Try to stick your tool into my hole and I'll break your fucking neck.

Inmate 1: Dangerous. I like them.

Robbie wants to ignore them – but the screams scare him.

Robbie: Don't worry. Just ignore them.

Inmate 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10: Vigilante is here! Watch out!

Young inmate 11: When you sleep I'll cut your fucking throat. You 'sycko. My dad was innocent and you killed him.

James: In my defense – he was already hurt by other cretins in a crossfire.

Young inmate 11 goes back to his cell.

Each fresh prisoner is sent to their cells.

Prison supervisor cop blocks the cells and returns to playing Angry Birds.

Nyssa sits down in her white bed.

Robbie is very agitated. He moves his hands erratically.

James rolls his eyes over: Could you please, stop, lady?

Robbie: I told you all. And I was goddamn right. When you break the law, the law breaks you. There's no way how we could win in this stinky situation in which we are right now.

Clariss closes his eyes for a moment and thinks at the days of the past.

FLASHBACK

PLACE – CENTRAL CITY CIRCUS

First flashback:

Clariss is next to his daughter. They are both happy.

Clariss takes his daughter in his own arms: Who's my big princess?

Clariss throws her in the air and catches her.

Abigail: I am.

He does this three times.

So many people around. Everywhere – happy faces.

Second flashback:

Clariss: Let's hop in that roller coaster.

Abigail: Yeah, daddy. – she smiles at the screen.

Third flashback:

Clariss: A cotton candy.

He gives the man his money.

Clariss: Thanks.

He gives Abigail her cotton candy.

FLASHBACK

PLACE – CENTRAL CITY KINDERGARDEN

Flashback 1:

Clariss: This is where you will begin your first classes, Abi.

Flashback 2:

They are inside the school.

Abigail: My name's Abigail Clariss. And this is my great dad.

Flashback 3:

They are at Abigail's 1 grade promotion.

Clariss: She's my girl. – he smiles and puffs when talking about his own daughter.

FLASHBACKS END

Robbie: Hey, Clariss!

Robbie made Clariss snap out of his vivid dream.

Clariss blinks: Uh, yeah. What is it?

Robbie approaches the cell bars and tries to stick his head through – even though he really cannot do that.

Robbie: How are we going to get out of here? You know, I really don't want my wife and children to think I am some deranged person.

Clariss inhales and exhales.

Clariss remains speechless. He starts to weep again.

Clariss: Why does it happen to me all this mess? Why did I do wrong? Is it because I was a bully in school?

Robbie: It's not your fault. Just sometimes, coincidences happen.

James interferes: If you believe in God – everything happens for a reason.

Robbie: Do you?

James: I'd wish to stand in the same room with Him and put my hands on His neck to ask him a few questions.

Robbie makes a surprised face: Oh, ok. I almost regret for asking you this.

Robbie looks at Nyssa: What about you, missy. Do you believe in Him?

Nyssa: I don't care about religion. My whole life has been screwed by it. All I want is a fuckin' cigar.

Nyssa notices the patrol guard who is passing by.

Nyssa: Hey, you?

Patrol guard: Me?

Nyssa: Yeah, you.

The patrol guard comes at her: What do you want?

Nyssa puts her seductive face: Do you have a light and a cigar? These fuckers stole my packet.

Patrol guard: Do you know if I am a smoker, lady?

Nyssa puts her hands on his arms: I can smell you.

Nyssa: Come closer.

The patrol guard comes closer and she kisses him on his ear.

The patrol guard feels her tongue licking his ear. And it feels good.

The patrol guard: Ok, here they are.

He gives her a White Kent cigar and a light.

Nyssa: Thank you. – she tells him on a seductive tone.

She lights her cigar and gives the patrol guard his lighter back.

The patrol guard leaves.

Inmate 3: Wow! The loser got played. Hehehe!

Nyssa sits back in her bed and takes a deep smoke. . .

She slowly closes her eyes and puffs out smoke clouds.

The cigar tastes so good. And it's relaxing her.

Robbie takes a look at her: Like I told you before – you should stop smoking, Nyssa.

Nyssa: Oh, shut up. – she faintly raises her tone at him.

Go and sob in your corner and let me finish my cotton candy.

Robbie: Don't say I didn't warn you.

Robbie sits in the bed too.

It's so quiet in this area since James Carter – the Vigilante came.

James keeps staring at every inmate.

VISIONS

Vision 1:

James takes Inmate 1 and puts him in a freezer. He turns it on.

1 HOUR LATER

He is frozen. James smashes him with his bare hands.

Vision 2:

James puts Inmate 2 on a saw table and pushes his body through it. He smiles as the inmate screams.

Vision 3:

Inmate 3: Please, don't. Please!

James breaks his skull with a stand drilling machine.

Inmate 3: Aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah!

Blood explodes on his face.

Vision 4:

Inmate 4 is thrown in a spiked pit – his entire body pierced by spikes.

Vision 5:

Inmate 5: Shiiiiiiiiiiit!

James stabs him with an ice pick and snatches his guts.

VISIONS END

James finally comes to his senses and gets close to the bars and looks at all of them.

James: Keep in mind, you low lives. I am not here closed with you. You are here closed with me. And if anyone of you even dares to hurt me or my boy, I'm gonna rip your balls off.

The inmates are all silenced. What is creepier – he is calm – nowhere in a rage mood.

James shows them his back and sits in the bet.

Robbie: Well, that sure will make us a lot of friends, right? – he gives Clariss a stupid face.

Clariss says nothing and sits in the bed too.

Robbie: I guess it's bed time for me too.

Nyssa: It's so fucking warm in here, guys. Don't you think?

Nyssa takes her prison outfit off. All she has on her now is her black bra with two white skulls on both curves of it and her brown knickers.

Every inmate wants to whistle, but they know they will end up badly if Vigilante gets his hands on them.

Robbie: For God's sake, Nyssa. Put them back. These cells are not entirely separated. I can see you from here.

Nyssa look at him, she takes a puff and stands up.

Robbie sees her approaching the glass that separates the cells.

She takes her black bra off.

The camera focuses on her back.

All of the inmates lose their minds! They all want to have sex with her right now! But they can't. He knows what Vigilante will do to them.

Robbie covers his face. Nyssa gives him a faint smile.

Robbie: My God, Nyssa. Please, I'm married. I got kids. You want to give me a heart attack or what?

Nyssa: What's up, sugar. Can't you look into my eyes and tell me about my sins. Are you really that offended by what God has given you?

Robbie: It's indecent to show your intimate parts to someone other than your lover.

Nyssa takes another puff: But your wife isn't here, is she?

Nyssa: Take a look at my nipples. Tell me how great they are. Look at them. Do that – and I'll quit smoking for good.

Robbie: I'd rather die. I'm a family man with conscience.

Nyssa takes another puff: And yet here we are amongst the scum.

She looks at all of them.

Nyssa: Just look at these 'sickos. I bet they all want to rape me after they saw my boobs. To assert their dominance over women because deep inside they are cowards. These men don't deserve to reproduce.

Robbie takes a deep breath.

Robbie: My God – I know I cross a very sensitive line. But were you raped when you were a kid?

Nyssa: Yeah. My step father tried to. And he actually did it. And he was so happy.

Robbie: What happened next?

Nyssa takes another puff: His balls were sawed and his dick was cut.

Robbie: Well, that was a dick move from him.

Nyssa laughs at his joke: You're funny.

Robbie: I'm still married. But who did that to him?

Nyssa looks at James: He did it. I'm proud to say he is my dad.

Robbie: He killed a lot of people, you know.

Nyssa scratches her nose with the cigar still between her right handed two fingers: I know. But they deserved it.

Robbie: Will you put your bra back now?

Nyssa: You tell me again what to do. Do you really want me to show you my pussy? 'Cause I'm not afraid to show it.

Robbie: Oh, please – no.

Nyssa: Then, open your eyes.

Robbie carefully opens his eyes by moving his fingers away.

Robbie: Hey, mister Vigilante. I don't have any pervert intentions with your daughter –

I mean,

your boy. I assure you. So, please, don't hurt me.

James: Whatever… - he tells it while reading a newspaper about Arrow's today deeds in Starling City.

Robbie: Ok, I'm opening them.

Robbie takes a look at her face first. Then at her breast.

Robbie: You really have a beautiful abdomen. – he thumbs up at her with his right hand.

Nyssa notices his reactions when he is seeing a part of her body intimacy.

Nyssa removes her knickers too.

Robbie: Oh, for God's sake! – he covers his face again.

Nyssa: Be a honest man, Robbie! I told you were one.

Robbie inhales and exhales – he is ready!

Robbie opens his eyes and sees her vagina. The camera does not show that frame.

Robbie: Well, it's clearly shaved. I see you take good care of it.

Nyssa giggles: Whoever your wife is – she should be grateful for what she has. If I was your wife, I'd have sex with you every once a week.

Robbie makes a shocked face: Well, good to know, I think.

Nyssa takes her clothes back.

Robbie: I appreciate the lesson you were trying to tell me – but I'm not so sure these guys think the same as I do.

Nyssa: I know that. But it's so good knowing that I use myself as an object of their pleasure and they cannot put their dirty hands on me.

Nyssa takes a last puff and finishes her cigar, then she puts it in the ashtray.

She takes her clothes back and sits in the bed.

Nyssa: Sweet dreams, Robbie.

Robbie: Uh, you too, Nyssa.

PLACE – ORLIN DWYER'S APARTMENT

NIGHT

HOUR – 00:00 A.M

Abigail Clariss is sleeping in his room from upstairs.

Blackout's body is in Orlin's living room.

He keep staring at it.

FLASHBACK

Flashback 1:

Blackout: I-

I feel normal again. The hunger is gone.

Thank you. At least I die at peace – all thanks to you, stranger.

Blackout: I carry with me a special video recording. Please, take this stick and watch it. I have no home. I was abandoned by my folks when I was a baby. And then I left the foster house because they mistreated me. I spent all my life on the streets, I did nothing important. Please, watch this tape. I wish to know that someone got to know me.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Orlin looks at the tape. He takes the laptop on the sofa and puts the stick in the Windows system.

He uses Media Player

PLAY THE VIDEO

He clicks the PLAY button.

Here Farooq looks differently. Far different than what he used to look now. His skin is smooth and his voice nice.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Farooq Gibran. I'm 27 years old. And – No: I don't know who my parents are. I have been raised at The Zolomon Fosterhouse. And – they are bad people. Very bad. They mistreat everyone. They are greedy – they all care about money. We're not tolerated here at all. I'm making this video to spread the awareness. As about me personally? I wish to become a cop. I want to protect the innocent."

Suddenly, a yellow burst of energy blasts him and shuts his laptop after he uploaded the file on the stick.

PART 1 ENDS

PART 2 STARTS

Here Farooq looks terrific!

He looks bad.

Farooq: "Part 2 of Farooq's vlog. Please, help me! I need help. After the explosion, many people started to die or get turned into freaks. I am one of them. And I'm sick. I keep feeding with electricity. And I even killed some people even if I didn't want to. They all started to call me – Blackout because I cause power failures."

Farooq starts to cry: "Someone, please help me. I don't want to live in this nightmare forever."

A touchy moment.

Orlin removes the stick and gets up.

He approaches the cold body of Farooq. Orlin takes Farooq's right hand with his right palm.

"Don't worry, kid. I'll expose the bastards. I owe you this. It's all because of me. And I have to fix this disaster.

Orlin takes his body and hides it in the basement of the house – somewhere at cold to not let it rot. He deserves more dignity. And that's why he covers him with a red blanket – fitting so. He was alike martyrs.

Orlin suddenly hears a scream and goes upstairs in a flash!

Orlin bursts in and takes Abigail in her arms.

Orlin: There, there.

Abigail cries. Her eyes now turn red – filled with tears.

Orlin: What happened? Did you have a bad dream?

Abigail: I had a nightmare.

Orlin; What nightmare? – he asks her curiously.

Abigail: I was in a forest. A dark one.

Orlin blinks: Yes – go on.

Abigail: And-

and I saw this black monster ripping apart a girl my age and eating her with its sharp teeth.

Orlin narrows his eyes: How did it look like?

Abigail gesticulates her answers: He looks like a human – but black and skinny. And he had two big horns stuck in its head.

Suddenly a chill descended his spine.

The Stirk!

The same monster that killed his sister in childhood and the kid at the fair.

Orlin: And that was all?

Abigail: Yes.

Orlin: Do you want me to stay with you?

Abigail nods: Ahem.

Orlin: That's alright. Now go to sleep. I'm here for you, Abi.

Abigail: Good night, mommy.

Orlin: What did you just say?

Abigail: I called you – mommy?

Orlin: Girl, I can barely look up for myself.

Abigail: If you take a look in the dictionary – you will see that the definition of 'mother' is, and I quote: "who has the responsibility of physical and emotional care for specific children."

Orlin: Ok. Enough with classes. Now go to sleep.

Abigail: Will you tell me a story, please? – she gives him her puppy face eyes.

Orlin: Stop doing that on me. I won't fail for it.

He couldn't resist it.

Orlin: Fine, you win! Ok, did you ever hear about 'Hook' the movie?

Abigail: No.

Orlin: You see, 'Hook' is about-

30 MINUTES LATER

Orlin: And that's how it ended.

Abigail sleeps now.

But why? This question occurs in Orlin's mind. Why would Clariss' daughter have visions with her sister dying at the hands of The Stirk?

He remembers!

FLASHBACK

"There is an ancient prophecy in the Testament of Scythian Torvil – that foretells the coming of an immortal and almighty being. He will be resurrected by his most loyal servants – the Cult of Alacritas. And he will lead us all to the Promised Land mentioned in The Bible."

Everyone was paying attention to his words – even Edward Clariss.

"But his resurrection requires the souls of twelve descendants related to Jesus Christ himself. Only they have the inherited power of Jesus Christ's soul-sacrifice – or how I like to call it: Soulifice. Their energy shall re-awaken the savior and he will crush the filthy and rotten. Wash the sins of Man – for so much he sins."

FLASHBACK ENDS

It all comes clear to him now. Abigail is a descendant of Jesus Christ himself. She might have the power to foresee past and future events that may or may not happen.

After Abigail sleeps, Orlin goes downstairs in the kitchen and turns the tv on.

And the tv starts with the NatGeo Channel. Orlin wants to change it – when suddenly something captures his attention!

Reporter Jean: So what is this more exactly, doctor Julian Albert?

Julian: This is the stoned sculpture of The Eclipso. Also known as The Spirit Of Darkness in our mythology. According to our tales – it's older than us. And its sole purpose of existence is to consume and destroy. It is a parasite.

Reporter Jean: But why does it look like a Stag Man, sir?

Julian: According to our latest discoveries – there is an ancient eye-witness who saw this spirit inhabiting the body of a fallen warrior.

Reporter Jean: For fans of morbid mythology: we have a question.

Julian: Yes. Please, go on, dear.

Reporter Jean: How does this spirit choose its targets?

Julian: We don't know much. All we know is that it's focused on weak-minded.

Reporter Jean: Is this a creature of evil after all?

(The Stirk's Hannibal – Stag Man Theme – plays)

Julian: It depends from which point of view you are looking. Is it an evil making because it feeds with other creatures and their emotions to live? Wouldn't that make us evil too – given we feed on other beings to survive? I think it depends from which angle we take a look at this.

Julian puts his hand on Eclipso's horns: However, who knows – maybe it's a fallen angel after all. But then so are we, are we not?

(The Stirk's Hannibal – Stag Man Theme – ends)

Orlin is about to turn the tv off – when he moans and accidentally switches to Channel 52.

PLACE – RATHAWAY INDUSTRIES

NIGHT – 00: 30 A.M

Reporter Jean: Good night everyone – my name is Jean McAlystar – and here we transmit live from Channel 52. Apparently there has been a robbery at the Rathaway Industries. Forces were not able to identify the subject – but all we know is that he wears a custom outfit to hide their identity. This includes a breathing mask, a black long coat – and the two sonic gloves – which is the main reason the robbery has taken place for starters.

Reporter Jean approaches Osgood Rathaway: Reporter Jean McAlystar here. Can you tell us in more detail about what happened here?

Osgood: It is unbelievable. This is outrageous! We were planning to use that piece of technology to prevent potential natural catastrophes.

Reporter Jean: Do you have any idea who might have been?

Osgood: I don't know – to be frank. Our company does not have many adversaries. All I can say is that in wrong hands it will do a terrible thing.

Reporter Jean: Could you show us the footage?

Osgood: Yes – please follow me. Right here.

Reporter Jean uses body language and tells the cameraman to turn the camera recorder off for a few moments.

Osgood's men connect the camera recorder to their own surveillance system.

Orlin sees him at last!

And he remembers him!

He was the man at the bus station. The man hiding in the shadows.

Orlin knew that this guy must be stopped. Someone had to do it. And it was up to him.

And his prayer doesn't go unanswered entirely.

Reporter Jean: I got new information that the mysterious thief might have been spotted somewhere near Ramon Industries.

Orlin turns the tv off and gets off the sofa.

He goes at the dining table and opens the secret compartment and takes his dagger.

Orlin knows he cannot fight another man without a combat suit – so he goes in the laundry room and takes the vigilante outfit. Though, knowing that he might be spotted easily by the local forces – Orlin goes in the basement and uses a painting machine to turn the green suit to full black.

After the process – the suit is barely recognizable.

Orlin dials a number and calls his neighbor: Bobby. The only man he could communicate before he met Edward Clariss.

Just like him – Bobby is a single man.

The phone rings!

"Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (what?)

Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (come on)

Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (yeah)

Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'"

Bobby picks up: Who is this?

Orlin: Hey, man, what's up?

Bobby: Haven't seen you in ages, boy. How comes you never visited me anymore? Or are you still in hospital?

Orlin: Listen, can you do me a favor?

Bobby: What?

Orlin: A friend's kid is left in my care. And I got to do something to Ramon Industries. It's urgent.

Bobby: Really?

Orlin: Please, Bobby.

Bobby: Ok. Ok. I'm comin'.

10 MINUTES LATER

Bobby enters the house and goes in the kitchen room.

Bobby: Alright, I'm here. What do I do now?

Orlin: Just watch the girl – she is upstairs.

Bobby: Yeah.

Orlin: Did you come with your motorbike?

Booby: Why are you asking?

Orlin: Good. Because I need it.

Bobby: Here are the keys.

Orlin: Ok.

Bobby raises his left index finger: But watch it! Don't scratch my little baby. She's all I have.

Orlin: I'll be careful. Relax.

Bobby notices his big case: What do you got in there, nerd?

Orlin: Projects.

He opens the door.

Orlin: Oh, by the way – you can go anywhere – but not the basement.

Bobby: Calm down, slugger. It's not like you are hiding a dead body or something.

Orlin sighs: Yeah.

PLACE – ORLIN DWYER'S GARAGE

NIGHT – 1 MINUTE LATER

Orlin is in his garage. In this place he takes on the black suit.

(Cicada's action theme plays)

Orlin opens the garage door and comes out in slow motion.

In the next scene – Orlin hops on the motorbike in normal motion.

The camera focuses on his face – he is serious.

Orlin: Here we go – puts his vigilante helmet on – Ghost Rider mode.

Him and the motorbike approach the screen.

(Cicada's action theme stops)

PLACE – SOMEWHERE NEAR RAMON INDUSTRIES

NIGHT – 20 MINUTES LATER

Orlin is sweeping the areas for some time. So many homeless people – and freaks. Indeed – during the night time – Central City was like a different place altogether. A place where monsters and beasts out of nightmare met.

As Orlin carefully inspects the dark alleys – he notices an entire group of cops destroyed. Most are dead – but one grabs Orlin's leg!

Orlin is surprised and rapidly inhales.

Wounded cop: He beat us all. We tried to stop him. But those frickin' gloves. He terminated my group.

FLASHBACK

Cop 1: Stop, in the name of the law. You are to come with us!

David: **_Am I?_** – his voice modified by the breathing mask.

David uses his right sonic glove and blasts the cop away.

Cop 2: Fire!

David avoids the bullet and grabs him from behind. David twists his neck and blasts Cop 3, 4 and 5 with a powerful sonic shock wave.

The sonic shockwave so strong – it crushes the cars.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Orlin: Where was the last time you saw him?

Wounded cop: That way – he went that way. Mercury Labs. He said something about H.I.V.E. And of world purification.

And the cop died.

Orlin returns to his motorbike and heads straight away immediately!

PLACE – MERCURY LABS

NIGHT – 10 MINUTES LATER

(Cicada's eerie theme plays)

Orlin arrives at the entrance and sees the guards. They are all dead.

He enters the facility. Every one of them is either dead or badly injured. Orlin follows the trail of dead bodies and it leads him to a huge hall.

(Cicada's eerie theme stops)

(David Hersch's theme plays)

After 10 long minutes of walking the long hallway – the two finally meet each other.

Orlin notices him.

The man hiding in the shadows.

David says nothing at all. He just stands there and stares at Orlin.

Orlin gives him the same answer.

(David Hersch's theme stops)

David clenches his fists.

Orlin tightens the grip of his dagger.

And it doesn't glow. This man is not a meta-human. He is just a normal human – who is using technology for selfish reasons.

David shoots a sonic wave at Orlin.

Orlin evades it by crouching.

Orlin throws his dagger at David.

David jumps backwards in slow motion and hides behind a concrete pylon.

Orlin calls his dagger back.

David throws a stun grenade to paralyze Orlin.

Orlin sees it and deflects it backward with his dagger.

Blind luck!

David creates a small sonic wave and hurls the grenade away from him. It explodes – but no one is affected.

David gets out from behind the pylon.

With his two gloves – he creates a powerful shock wave that hurls Orlin 10 meters away! Orlin hits the wall and he falls down on his knees.

He groans: Argh!

David runs at him!

He catches him by the neck and pins him against the floor. David wants to strangle him with his gloves.

David: **_Y **ou** are an impressive man. Maybe you could join us – the H.I.V.E._**

 ** _You'd make a tremendous asset._**

Orlin: No thanks.

David: ** _As you wish. – David plans to crush his head with powerful sonic waves by attacking his ears._**

And it hurts!

It hurts!

Hurts!

In that final moment – Orlin finds enough power to repel him off.

Orlin: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – his dagger creates a powerful shockwave that hurls David Hersch 10 meters away as well.

Both men get up.

David: _**It's obvious we don't do anything with these gimmicks. So, what do you say if we do this the old fashioned way, eh?**_

Orlin puts the dagger in his back belt.

Each one sprints!

Both clash!

(David Hersch's eerie theme+Cicada's action theme play)

David hits Orlin in the belly in slow motion. Orlin groans in slow motion. Orlin punches David in his eyes in slow motion.

David uses both of his hands and attacks his ribs! Orlin backs away and evades the attack!

Orlin kicks him in the chest with his right foot. David is a bit fazed and shakes his body but he doesn't collapse on the ground.

David jumps on Orlin and pins him on the ground, then proceeds to strangle him.

Orlin puts his fingers in his eyes!

David lets him go and Orlin pushes him away!

David takes out a gas grenade – but Orlin kicks it back at David.

Nothing happens to him.

David: **_Not only does the mask modify my voice. It also allows me to breath in toxic places._**

Orlin: You said we'd use no weapons. You cheated.

David: **_Life's a big cheat. Get used to it._**

David throws another grenade at Orlin. Orlin is about to deflect it – when David pushes him backwards with a sonic wave.

Orlin's body gets pinned down on the floor by the power of the sonic wave.

David fooled him. It is a bomb decoy.

David jumps on him.

Orlin punches him in the face and manages to take his gloves off. Then he throws them away.

David gets angry and punches him in the eyes.

Orlin is barely aware of what happens: Ugh. Ugh. Ugh.

David takes Orlin's own dagger and plans to kill him with it.

David: **_Nice outfit. And rest in peace._**

Just when all seems lost, Orlin hears a voice.

(David Hersch's eerie theme+Cicada's action theme end)

Ten A.R.G.U.S. specialized soldiers come out of nowhere.

A.R.G.U.S. soldiers: Everyone freeze! You're under arrest.

David leans forward and looks into his eyes: Lucky man.

David throws a smoke grenade. And he has vanished – like a ninja.

The A.R.G.U.S. soldiers help Orlin get up.

Soldier 1: Nice job here, buddy.

Soldier 2: The fucker might have gone away, but at least everything around here is secured.

Soldier 3: So, I guess you are one of those superheroes, right?

Soldier 4: What should we call you, sir?

Orlin: Call me – whatever you wish.

Orlin: By the way – do I take these or I leave them to you?

Soldier 1: No, sir. It's your merit. You saved the day.

Orlin: Good to know.

Orlin leaves the scene.

Soldier 5: What about The Black Streak.

Soldier 6: That's a good name.

Orlin gets out of Mercury Labs and heads to Rathaway Industries.

PLACE – RATHAWAY INDUSTRY

NIGHT – 01:00

There are many news studios there – eager to make the story of the century.

And when all seemed lost.

Someone dressed in black – riding a motorbike – arrives at Rathaway Industry.

Every reporter with their camera man focus their attention on him.

Orlin gets off the motorbike and comes in slow motion. All cameras are on him.

He comes with the gloves.

Osgood is informed and comes out.

He sees them with his own eyes: Thank God! Someone has found them.

Osgood makes a bow: Thank you, good sir. How may I reward you?

Orlin shows him a recording and whispers at his right ear.

Osgood: I see. I will spread the message as soon as possible.

Orlin: Thank you.

Everyone wants to ask him questions – but he disappears as he mysteriously appeared.

PLACE – ORLIN DWYER'S APARTMENT

NIGHT – 01:40

Orlin enters the house and Bobby is sleeping in the living room on the couch.

Orlin grabs his neck.

Bobby gets startled.

Bobby: Jesus Christ, Orlin! You nearly gave me a heart attack. Stop acting like a serial killer.

Bobby puts his right palm on his heart.

Bobby: You should become an actor – you know that?

Orlin: How is Abigail?

Bobby: She's fine. She's still sleeping.

Orlin: Good. Also thanks for staying with her.

Bobby: Sure, no problem.

Bobby gets off the couch: Now, if you'll excuse me. I got a bed to wrestle.

Bobby goes home.

Orlin goes upstairs. He sits next to Abigail. And he can feel something growing deep inside him. An unexplainable primal feeling of offering her protection and emotional comfort.

Orlin: You were right. I became some sort of a mother, Abigail – he kisses her on the forehead. And she instinctively gives a faint smile.

FLASHBACK

PLACE – CENTRAL CITY ALLEY

NIGHT – 01:30

David contacts Damien Darhk.

Damien: It better be good news, mister Hersch.

David: **_No, sir. I have failed._**

Damien: You promised me. And you failed to keep it. You know what that means.

David: **_I may have failed – but there was a complication._**

Damien: A complication?

David: _**A man dressed in black with a dagger attacked me. And he was powerful. He could use his dagger to cause huge energy waves. I never thought I'd cross against these metas.**_

Damien: So, what do you suggest?

David: _**We could use that meta-human's abilities to further the goals of the H.I.V.E.**_

Damien: Alright – he sighs.

You have one last chance. Make me proud.

David: **_Understood, sir._**

Damien: Oh, by the way, nice suit. I love it.

David: _**Thank you, sir.**_

David turns his comlink off.

David Hersch failed. Not only he did not steal the device which would magnify the range of the nuclear bomb – but he also lost the gloves. But the man in the shadows is no fool. He never really leaves Mercury Labs. He follows the man whom he confronted to know more about him and his weaknesses.

Orlin ruined his chance of becoming an active member of H.I.V.E.!

And now it is his time to pay!

David follows his every move. He uses a truck and discovers his location.

On the top of the truck he uses his binoculars and sees the house where Orlin lives. He sees him taking his helmet off. And now he finally has a face!

And he sees another man.

He must be his friend.

David puts the binoculars away and plans to make Orlin pay for what he did to him.

FLASHBACK ENDS

(Rival lightning ends the current part)

(Rival lightning starts the next part)

PLACE – BOBBY'S APARTMENT

NIGHT – 02:00

DING!

Bobby hears the door bell.

Bobby wakes up and goes at the front door.

Bobby: Orlin, is that you? What's wrong?

Bobby opens the door.

Bobby: Ok, who the fuck has time for games at this hour?!

But no one is there.

Suddenly someone grabs him from behind with a rag!

Bobby: Help! – but his voice is barely audible.

STATUS ALERT!

THE RIVAL SERIES HAS BEEN MOVED TO WATTPAD:

LINK: story/178681224-cw-flashpoint-the-rival


End file.
